The First Time
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Universo Alternativo. En otra realidad, en la cual la magia es tan solamente una ficción y en donde no existe Hogwarts ni tampoco Voldemort ni sus mortífagos, Harry y Ginny son dos adolescentes comunes y corrientes que se enamoran, pero a quienes sin embargo la vida ha de llevar por caminos diferentes.
1. Una primera mirada

La tarde del este día es fría y triste: Así me siento yo en estos momentos.

Volviendo atrás, rememorando cada uno de los instantes vividos junto a ti, el pasado se me hace como un sueño maravilloso del que tuve que despertar repentinamente, y que sin embargo no podría olvidar por nada de este mundo.

Y aunque tal vez muchos podrían pensar que lo nuestro no fue nada más que una simple ilusión propia de la adolescencia, conforme pasa el tiempo, yo voy comprendiendo finalmente que tan fuerte y sincero fue en realidad ese hermoso sentimiento compartido por ambos.

Yo te amo, Harry.

Sigo amándote, sin importar lo lejos que estés. Aunque ya no pueda verte. Aunque ya ni siquiera pueda saber que ha sido de ti.

No importa lo que ocurra o deje de ocurrir, yo seguiré amándote, y mi amor por ti será cada día mayor que el anterior.

Me siento como una completa estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes, por no haberlo reconocido en el tiempo que todavía estuviste junto a mí: Tú no fuiste solamente mi primer amor, Harry, sino también el único y verdadero. Solamente a ti yo podría quererte de esta manera, siendo no suficientes las palabras como para poder expresar lo mucho que me duele tu ausencia.

Ahora sólo me quedan los recuerdos. Tú recuerdo, más que nada, como el único consuelo durante estos días de interminable melancolía.

El primer día de clases.

De más está decir que mi entusiasmo con respecto a tal fecha no era precisamente el mayor del mundo, más que nada porque nada porque para mí significaba tener que comenzar de cero en una nueva escuela, en donde yo y mis hermanos no conocíamos a nadie.

El despertador había sonado, pero yo seguía sin levantarme. Y fue entonces cuando mi hermano Ron entró ruidosamente a mi habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en tocar la puerta:

-¡Oye, bella durmiente! Mejor levántate ya. No pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa…

-No molestes, Ron…Todavía es muy temprano…-le respondí a mi hermano, entre bostezo y bostezo-Déjame dormir un poco más, sólo me tomará unos cinco minutos alistarme…

-Ah, eso no señorita…-repuso mi otro hermano Percy, al tiempo que irrumpía repentinamente en mi dormitorio-¡Usted se levanta ahora mismo! ¡De ninguna forma voy a dar una mala impresión en el primer día de clases! ¡Vamos! ¡A levantarse!

-¡A levantarse, a levantarse dormilona!-canturreó alegremente mi hermano Fred, al tiempo que pasaba cerca de mi habitación, seguido muy de cerca por mí otro hermano George, quien era su gemelo exacto.

-¡A levanghtarse, a levanghtarse, dogmilona!-intentó repetir George, aun teniendo la boca llena de pedazos de tostadas con mantequilla que se había comido durante el desayuno.

Al oírle, Fred no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, no tardando George en romper a reír también.

-A ver, a ver…-intervino repentinamente mi madre, entrando también ella a mi respectiva pieza-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué están todos reunidos en el cuarto de Ginny?

-Porque la princesita no quiere levantarse todavía…-repuso sarcásticamente Ron, cruzándose de brazos-Y a este paso vamos a llegar tarde al primer día de clases en nuestra nueva escuela…

-¡Es una desconsiderada!-gruñó Percy, agitando melodramáticamente los puños-¡Nuestra hermanita es una completa irresponsable!

-A ver, a ver señorita…-inquirió entonces mi madre-¿Qué es eso que me dicen tus hermanos? ¿Se puede saber que estás esperando para levantarte y vestirte?

-Oh, mamá…-repuse yo, con un tono de voz suplicante-¡Si es tan temprano todavía! ¿No podría dormir siquiera un ratito más?

-¡Qué "ratito" ni que nada, jovencita!-fue la inmediata respuesta de mi madre, quien de inmediato se apresuró a sacarme de la cama tironeándome del brazo izquierdo, logrando de esa manera hacerme salir de la mini-fortaleza constituida por sábanas y frazadas que había erigido sobre mi lecho.

-Y ahora, vístete inmediatamente…-ordenó mi madre, hablando con la misma autoridad que un general del ejército.

De mala gana le obedecí, poniéndome en un santiamén el uniforme de mi nueva escuela. Y por cierto, ¡Qué incómodo me parecía el trajecito ese por aquel entonces! Lo cierto es que prefería mucho más la sencilla indumentaria que había usado durante la primaria en mi vieja escuela. Pero ahora, esa parte de mi vida había quedado atrás, teniendo yo que resignarme a empezar mi primer día en la secundaria.

En cuanto yo estuve lista finalmente, me dirigí junto a mis hermanos mayores hasta la parada de buses, en donde un enorme colectivo pintado de amarillo y negro nos llevaría hasta nuestro centro de estudios…

-¡Que la pasen bien, chicos!-exclamó alegremente mi madre al momento de despedirse alegremente de nosotros-¡Ojala hagan muchos amigos nuevos!

-Sí, claro-murmuró entre dientes Fred, a lo que George añadió:

-¿Qué clase de chico la pasa bien el primer día de clases? Digo, además de Percy…

El aludido hizo caso omiso al comentario burlón de sus hermanos menores, limitándose a mirar nerviosamente su reloj en cuanto el autobús escolar pareció retrasarse unos cuantos minutos en llegar.

-Bueno… ¿En dónde está ese dichoso autobús?-comentó él ansiosamente, acaso pensando en voz alta.

-Ya vendrá, hermano…ya vendrá-replicó Ron sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un peinecito negro el cual pasó unas cuantas veces más por su rojiza cabellera, asumiendo una pose que más parecía una mala imitación del típico chico rebelde propio de las películas y series de los años cincuenta con el pelo engominado.

-¿Y a este que mosca le picó?-preguntó Fred, apenas conteniéndose la risa, lo mismo que George. Y a decir verdad, a mí también me parecía bastante cómica la actitud mostrada por Ron.

-Se creerá galán de Hollywood…-le respondió George, ahogando una risita- Un galán pecoso e imberbe…

-Por si no lo saben, grandísimos zoquetes…-contestó Ron-A las chicas de hoy ya no les gustan esos hombres barbones y bigotudos de antaño…Ellas prefieran a los varones de facciones delicadas, ¡Como las más!

-¿" _F-facciones delicadas_ "? Ay, Dios mío…-replicaron al unísono los gemelos, justo antes de empezar a reírse a viva voz.

Por fortuna, el bus escolar llegó justo a tiempo antes de que la conversación sostenida por mis hermanos mayores se tornase en pleito, subiéndonos a aquel vehículo de inmediato.

"Bueno, aquí vamos" me dije a mí misma, al tiempo que ingresaba junto a mis hermanos al interior del autobús.

Aquel fue un momento sumamente incómodo para mí, al sentir como es que las miradas de tantos chicos y chicas a quienes no conocía se posaban sobre mí, acaso como examinándome, o peor aún, juzgando cada una de mis actitudes.

Aun así, conseguí arreglármelas para sentarme en el asiento libre más cercano que encontré, ubicándome de esa manera junto a una chica de largo pelo rubio y mirada un tanto extraña, aunque había algo en la expresión de su rostro que me inspiró una inmediata confianza:

-Hola-me dijo ella.

-H-hola…-respondí yo, de manera titubeante-Yo…Yo soy Ginny…

-Gusto en conocerte, Ginny…-repuso la niña rubia, extendiéndome su mano derecha-Mi nombre es Luna…

Yo estreché entonces su mano, y ella cerró sus ojos, pronunciando en voz baja una frase que no alcancé a oír claramente, aunque tal actitud me pareció sumamente misteriosa y desconcertante, como si se tratase de una joven hechicera recitando un conjuro mágico.

Luego, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, Luna volvió la vista en dirección hacia la ventana, perdiéndose su mirada en algún punto desconocido del horizonte, aunque de cuando en cuando una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, acaso como si ella fuese capaz de contemplar toda clase de maravillas que le resultaban completamente invisibles al resto de los mortales.

"Qué chica más extraña…" pensé yo. "Aunque parece ser una persona gentil…"

Durante todo el trayecto hasta la escuela, las dos permanecimos en el más completo silencio en nuestros respectivos asientos, mientras los demás chicos a nuestro alrededor conversaban y reían ruidosamente.

En medio de aquel barullo, apenas si podía oír mis propios pensamientos, pero en un momento dado, asomándome a través de la ventana alcancé a divisar a un chico de cabello oscuro y gafas, quien traía puesto el mismo uniforme de mi nueva escuela, el cual iba caminando a toda prisa por una acera cercana.

Sí…

Esa fue la primera vez que yo te vi, querido Harry.

Claro que por aquel entonces, jamás habría podido haberme imaginado lo mucho que significarías para mí…

Yo recuerdo que tú volviste brevemente la mirada en dirección hacia el bus y me viste, aunque no tengo ni idea de que impresión pude haber causado en ti durante aquellos instantes.

El primer encuentro de nuestras miradas fue tan rápido y fugaz que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que ocurría…Después de todo, ¿A cuántas personas ve uno en la calle todos los días sin reparar en ellas en lo más mínimo?

En ese brevísimo instante yo te vi por primera vez Harry, y tú también me viste, pero todavía habría de pasar varios días para que lo nuestro de veras empezase…


	2. El discurso del director

Al cabo de unos minutos, el autobús en el que viajábamos arribó finalmente a nuestro nuevo colegio, realizándose en seguida el desembarco de los estudiantes, la mayoría de los cuales ni siquiera se molestó en disimular el fastidio que para ellos significaba el tener que empezar un nuevo año escolar.

Una voz de mujer que hablaba a través de un altavoz en las paredes nos indicó que debíamos movilizarnos hasta el auditorio de la escuela para oír el discurso del director con el cual se inauguraría el comienzo de las clases: Fue allí donde mis hermanos y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer al director de la escuela…Se trataba de un hombre mayor, bastante alto y de apariencia un tanto excéntrica para el cargo que ocupaba, cuyas vestimentas informales contrastaban notablemente con la austera sobriedad mostrada por los demás profesores presentes en el lugar, estando casi todos ellos vestidos de negro y gris.

Aquel anciano se dirigió a nosotros de manera bastante amistosa en su discurso, que lejos de ser la tediosa palabrería que nos esperábamos, resultó ser más bien una agradable charla en la cual el director se permitió incluso hacer unas cuantas bromas y comentarios graciosos, logrando despertar de esa manera un entusiasmo tal entre los alumnos, que al terminó de su discurso muchos chicos no pudieron evitar dar un fuerte aplauso.

-¡Basta ya con ese escándalo y muestren más respeto!-exclamó malhumoradamente otro de los profesores, cuyo gesto taciturno y cabellos oscuros casi le daban un aire semejante a un ave de mal agüero-¿En dónde creen que están ustedes? ¿En un circo?

Era tal su enojo, y tan amenazante el tono de su voz que no tardó en reinar un incómodo silencio por todo el auditorio de la escuela. Por mi parte, yo recé para mis adentros que no tocase llevar alguna clase con semejante profesor.

-Cálmese, por favor…-le dijo nuestro director al furibundo maestro, apoyándole amistosamente una mano sobre el hombro-Entiendo su punto de vista, pero no por ello no hay que perder los estribos…

-Discúlpeme, director…-replicó toscamente aquel hombre adusto de cabellos oscuros, aunque sus disculpas no se oyeron para nada sinceras-Trataré…Trataré de no volver a perder la paciencia de esa manera.

Una de las maestras, quien parecía ser casi de la misma edad que el director, exhaló un leve suspiro y declaró con un tono de voz casi resignado lo siguiente:

-Vaya manera de empezar el año escolar…

Era tan desconcertante la situación en aquellos momentos, que ninguno de los alumnos se animó a decir nada. Ni siquiera mis hermanos Fred y George, quienes parecían tomarse todo en broma supieron que decir luego de haber presenciado semejante escena, aunque yo estaba segura de que ellos no tardarían en verle el lado cómico al asunto, tal como siempre lo hacían.

-A que tenemos unos profesores muy especiales, ¿Verdad que sí?-me susurró una voz a mis espaldas.

Yo me di la vuelta, y para mi sorpresa, allí estabas tú, sentado justo detrás de mí. Esta vez ya no lucías tan ansioso ni apresurado como la primera vez que yo te vi, sino que mostrabas una actitud lo bastante confiada como para dirigirte a mí, una completa desconocida, con la mayor familiaridad.

-Pues parece que sí…-repuse yo a tu comentario, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro.

-Pero que falta de respeto hablar así de los profesores…-murmuró otra chica sentada a mi lado. Ella tenía un hermoso cabello color castaño, lo mismo que sus preciosos ojos almendrados.

A pesar de tener mi misma edad, aquella chica daba una inmediata impresión de madurez debido a la seriedad de su semblante, dejándome bien claro que ella no era el tipo de persona que se tomase las cosas en broma. En cierta manera, me recordó un poco a mi hermano Percy, ya que ambos habían sido los únicos dos estudiantes que se habían mostrado inmutables tanto ante las bromas dichas por nuestro director en su director, como por el arranque de ira de aquel profesor de cabellos oscuros.

Al oír sus palabras, tú frunciste el ceño, e intercambiaste una desconcertante mirada conmigo. A pesar del tenso ambiente del auditorio, de alguna manera tus palabras habían conseguido darme una confianza tal que yo bien podría haberme permitido reír durante aquellos instantes…Aunque obviamente no lo hice.

-Mi nombre es Harry…-me susurraste al oído entonces-¿También eres nueva en esta escuela?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

.Mi nombre es Ginny…-dije.

Pero antes de que nuestra conversación pudiese continuar, el director anunció entonces que era el momento en el cual los alumnos debían dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas, guiándose por medio de un enorme diagrama colocado en una de las paredes, el cual indicaba la distribución de los estudiantes: La mía era el aula "B" ubicada en el tercer piso de la escuela.

Para mi alegría noté que Luna y tú también se dirigían mientras subían las escaleras, aunque no tardé en darme cuenta de que la seria muchacha de cabellos castaños se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar.

"Este va a ser un año sumamente extraño…" pensé yo, al momento de ingresar al aula.


	3. Compañeros de aula

En el aula "B" se hallaban reunidos unos 32 estudiantes, la mayor parte de los cuales mostraban una actitud alegre y despreocupada, permitiéndose algunos de ellos recién entonces formular toda clase de comentarios con respecto al iracundo profesor de cabellos oscuros, así como también sobre nuestro excéntrico y amigable director.

Como era de esperarse, la mayor parte de opiniones sobre el anciano director eran de lo más positivas, mientras que aquel otro profesor ya casi nos parecía un ogro de cuentos, el cual podría arrancarnos la cabeza ante la más mínima provocación.

-No sé si podría soportar llevar clases más de unos cuantos días con ese maestro…-afirmó un chico un tanto regordete de ojillos temerosos.

-Tampoco yo…-repuso a su vez una bella muchacha de largos cabellos negros-¿Cómo le permiten enseñar a un sujeto así?

-Bueno, por lo menos nuestro director sí parece ser alguien razonable…-te apresuraste en señalar tú, uniéndote a la conversación de forma entusiasta-Así por lo menos tenemos la mínima seguridad de saber que no todos están locos en esta escuela…

Hubo risas de parte de los otros chicos al oír ese último comentario tuyo. Yo reí también, aunque no tanto por la gracia de las palabras en sí mismas, sino por la forma tan jovial dinámica en la que habías expresado…

Sí, Harry…Tal vez tú no eras consciente de ello, pero el tuyo era un carisma muy singular. Así no fueras el chico más guapo que yo alguna vez hubiese conocido, la amigable gentileza de tu personalidad era capaz de cautivar a las demás personas de una manera mucho más profunda que el mero atractivo físico.

Y ciertamente, sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta de ello, yo ya estaba empezando a ser cautivada por ti desde ese primer día.

-¡Bah!- gruñó alguien desde la última fila-Ese vejete no es más que un payaso ridículo…

Los demás chicos y yo volvimos la mirada, descubriendo así que quien había pronunciado semejante frase había sido un mozalbete rubicundo de piel pálida, a quien podía vérsele un burdo tatuaje representando a un dragón negro en su brazo izquierdo.

Aunque él era muy atractivo físicamente, me produjo un produjo un profundo desagrado el solamente verle…Algo en él transmitía un sentimiento horrible de hostilidad y desprecio por los demás.

Asimismo, la expresión de ojos dejaba entrever una personalidad vil: El suyo era un rostro de príncipe, pero sus ojos eran sumamente fríos y crueles, como los de una serpiente.

-La verdad es que no sé porque le dan tanta importancia a un sujeto así…-agregó de forma indolente-Para mí no hay nada más patético que los viejos que todavía pretenden ser jóvenes, y más aún cuando parecen estar a un pie de la tumba…

Dos chicos corpulentos y con aspecto de matones que estaban sentados al lado de aquel otro muchacho empezaron a reírse escandalosamente, pero sus carcajadas fueron repentinamente interrumpidas gracias a la irrupción de nuestra maestra en el aula.

-Buenos días…-nos dijo con tono distante al momento de ingresar a nuestro salón de clases. Se trataba de la misma maestra que había suspirado luego de presenciar la escena ocasionada por el arranque de ira del profesor de cabellos oscuros.

-Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall…-declaró, mientras iba escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra con grandes letras blancas-Yo seré su tutora este año…

Acto seguido, ella se sentó en su respectivo escritorio, desde el cual empezó a llamar uno por uno a cada estudiante: De esa manera logré enterarme de que el nombre de aquella seria muchacha de cabello castaño se llamaba Hermione Granger, mientras que el mozalbete rubicundo del tatuaje con forma de dragón era Draco Malfoy. Por su parte, el par de brutos que parecían secundarle se llamaban respectivamente Vincent y Gregory, mientras que la hermosa muchacha de largo pelo negro sentada al lado de Harry se llamaba Cho Chang.

Por mi parte, al lado mío se encontraban sentados mi nueva amiga, Luna Lovegood y un chico llamado Neville Longbottom.

Una vez se terminó de pasar lista, las clases dieron comienzo, iniciándose una atareada mañana repleta de lecturas, ejercicios matemáticos y repasos de diferentes fechas correspondientes la historia de nuestro país, teniendo como un único un solo breve receso de aproximadamente 20 minutos.

Ya para el término del día me encontraba totalmente exhausta, y con algo de fastidio, pero de todas maneras ya me había resignado a que así habría de ser la vida de una adolescente común y corriente.


	4. Cena en familia

En mi cuanto mis hermanos y yo volvimos a casa, mi madre ya se encontraba esperándonos con la cena preparada. Mi padre no volvería del trabajo sino hasta unas cuantas horas más tarde, siendo ya de noche.

-¿Y bien, chicos?-nos preguntó ella, de manera entusiasta-¿Qué tal les fue en su primer día de clases? ¿Hicieron muchos nuevos amigos?

Ron fue el primero en contestarle:

-N-Nos fue bien, mamá… _Nos fue muy bien_ …

Sin embargo, él no se oía muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Te tocó llevar clases con ese profesor amargado, ¿Verdad?-no tardó en preguntarle Fred, esbozando una leve sonrisa en su rostro pecoso.

-Pues sí, me tocó llevar clases con ese sujeto…-suspiró Ron-Sólo una clase, por fortuna, aunque para mí fue más que suficiente…No creo que podría soportar a semejante sujeto de tutor…

-¿Cuál es el curso que enseña?-preguntó George.

-Química…Y mira que ya de por sí el estudio de la química no me gusta ni un poco, pero de alguna manera, el tipo ese se las arregló para hacer que me resultase todavía más desagradable…

-¡Vaya! Tal parece que te tocó un profesor con un carácter un poco difícil, ¿no es así, Ron?-comentó mi madre sin dejar de sonreír, al tiempo que les daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a mi hermano.

-¿"Un poco difícil"? ¡Ese sujeto de seguro ha de haber sido un carcelero o un verdugo en su vida pasada, porque no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo enseñar sin perder la paciencia cada cinco minutos!

-¡Hum! Algo me dice que ese profesor te ha agarrado de punto…-replicó George-De otra manera, no hablarías con tanto apasionamiento sobre el tema…

-Tal parece que sí…Lo cual es una verdadera desgracia para un sujeto delicado como nuestro querido hermano mayor…-agregó socarronamente Fred, recordando aquel comentario ridículo dicho por Ron mientras esperábamos la llegada del bus.

-No se burlen tanto…-repuso el aludido-Piensen que a ustedes dos ya les tocará lo suyo cuando tengan que llevar clases de química con el profesor Severus Snape…

-¿"Severus Snape"? ¿Así se llama el energúmeno ese?

-¡Vaya nombrecito!-rió George-Casi parece sacado de un libro de fantasía o de algún videojuego…

-Ahora se ríen, pero ya no les parecerá tan gracioso cuando tengan su primera clase con él…

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por nosotros, hermanito! ¡Después de todo, los gemelos Weasley no somos tan delicados como nuestro pobrecito hermano menor!-le contestó burlonamente Fred, jalándole los cachetes a Ron como si fuese un niño muy pequeño, acción que no tardó ni siquiera un segundo en provocar una reacción de enojo por parte de mi hermano:

-¡Suéltame ya, idiota!-exclamó él, apartando a Fred con un fuerte empujón.

De no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de mi madre, los dos se habrían puesto a darse trompadas en pleno vestíbulo de la casa.

-¡Basta, chico!-ordenó ella, hablando con un tono de voz calmo, pero firme-¿Qué es eso de andar peleándose entre hermanos? ¿Acaso no están ya muy creciditos para armar esa clase de escenas?

Y de inmediato ella nos ordenó que nos cambiásemos de ropa para cenar, acción que no tardamos en realizar.

Aquella tarde, mamá había preparado una cena deliciosa consistente en una carne asada con patatas fritas, a la que había agregado además unas rodajas de tomate y cebolladas sazonadas con una salsa roja un tanto picante, aunque de exquisito sabor.

Mientras cenábamos, ella siguió preguntando más y más cosas sobre nuestra nueva escuela, hablándole nosotros acerca de la primera impresión que nos habían dado nuestros respectivos maestros y compañeros de salón.

Mis hermanos mayores hablaron mucho más que yo…A decir verdad, yo no sabía muy bien que decir: Nunca me ha gustado hablar mucho de las personas a sus espaldas, ni siquiera en medio de una alegre charla familiar. Fue por ello que cuando mi madre formuló las siguientes dos interrogantes:

-¿Y cómo te fue a ti, Ginny? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer día de clases?

…Mi respuesta no fue nada más que un tímido: "Me fue bien, mamá", justo antes de llenarme la boca de papas fritas a fin de tener una excusa que me permitiese evadir otra pregunta suya.

Por suerte para mí, Percy no tardó en seguir comentando lo grandioso que le pareció el tutor de su aula, un tal Oswald Fudge, quien al parecer había viajado por todo el mundo e incluso se había desempeñado en un cargo importante del gabinete ministerial de nuestro país apenas unos cuantos años atrás.

-Seguro, seguro…-murmuró escépticamente Ron, trozando su porción de carne asada.

Percy hizo caso omiso a su comentario, y siguió hablando como si nada durante la cena, al término de la cual ya nos disponíamos a dejar la mesa para ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…Cosa que habríamos hecho de no ser porque mi mamá se apresuró en recordarnos que también a nosotros nos correspondía limpiar la mesa y la vajilla:

-No pensarán que su pobre madre va a hacerlo todo en la casa, ¿Verdad, chicos?-nos dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, justo antes de que atinásemos siquiera a levantarnos de nuestros respectivos asientos.

-Oh, mamá…-masculló un desganado Ron.

-¡No me vengan con excusas! ¡Me van a ayudar a limpiar los trastes les guste o no, chicos!

Y así fue como durante la siguiente media hora tuvimos que pasárnosla lavando y limpiando en la cocina, una tarea aburrida, aunque fácil de realizar.

Momentos después, mi padre llegaba finalmente a casa del trabajo, recibiéndole mi madre con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para luego susurrarse los dos unas frasecillas un tanto cursis, que parecían más propias de dos adolescentes enamorados que de los dos señores cincuentones que eran ambos.

Aunque a mis hermanos mayores semejante escena les pareció de lo más empalagosa, yo pensé que el cariño que ambos seguían demostrándose después de tantos años de casados era algo simplemente enternecedor, no pudiendo evitar preguntarme durante aquellos instantes si algún día llegaría a conocer a una persona con quien pudiera yo tener una relación de afecto tan profundo como el que compartían mis padres…

Por aquel tiempo yo todavía tenía mi cabeza llena de tantos sueños ingenuos, esperando como muchas adolescentes el día en que yo pudiese encontrar a mi príncipe encantado con el cual compartiría el resto de mi vida, ignorando completamente el hecho de que a mí verdadero príncipe yo ya lo había conocido ese mismo día en mi nueva escuela…Un príncipe de cabellos negros y gafas, detrás de las cuales se encontraban unos hermosos ojos verdes de expresión dulce y sincera…


	5. El profesor Snape

En contra de lo que estaba esperando, no tardé mucho en adaptarme a mi nueva escuela, desempeñándome relativamente bien en las diferentes materias que me fueron asignadas: Ni siquiera la tan temida clase de química con el irascible profesor Snape resultó ser tan desagradable como me estaba esperando a raíz de lo que me había contado mi hermano Ron, aunque no por ello resultó ser precisamente un curso fácil de llevar: No bien el maestro Snape ingresó al aula, hubo un silencio absoluto, durante el cual todos nosotros permanecimos temerosamente a la expectativa.

Por su parte, aquel temperamental sujeto de aire sombrío nos dirigió una fría mirada, echándole un rápido vistazo a quienes nos encontrábamos en ese salón. Las comisuras de sus labios se fruncieron entonces, formando así una sutil mueca de desprecio, tras lo cual él procedió a tomar lista.

Debo decir que me sentí invadida por una tensión profunda en cuanto mi nombre fue pronunciado, temiendo que a mí también me tocase la misma ojeriza que ese maestro parecía tenerle a Ron, razón por la cual dudé unos cuantos segundos en contestar.

-¿Ginny Weasley?-volvió a preguntar el maestro Snape, esta vez con voz más fuerte que antes, señal de que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-A-aquí…-balbuceé yo, con el alma en vilo-D-Digo…Pre-presente profesor…

El maestro Snape frunció el ceño y luego de marcar mi asistencia a su clase, agregó, con tono autoritario:

-La próxima vez, responda inmediatamente en cuanto sea llamada… ¿Le quedó claro señorita, Weasley?

-S-sí…-fue mi débil y atemorizada respuesta.

Fuera de esa pequeña llamada de atención, no hubo otro comentario del profesor Snape dirigido a mi persona durante aquel día, cosa que me produjo un gran alivio. En realidad, las antipatías del maestro Snape parecían estar dirigidas más bien a los chicos de la clase, molestándose mucho con ellos por la más mínima cosa, mientras que con las chicas él era más bien indiferente: En una oportunidad incluso llegó a ignorar a Hermione (quien bien pronto llegó a destacarse como una alumna modelo en casi todas las materias) cuando trataba de responder a una interrogante hecha por él. Y yo sé que lo hizo porque era plenamente consciente que ninguno de los chicos sabía la respuesta.

No, la suya no era personalidad precisamente agradable. Estaba claro que él odiaba mucho a los adolescentes varones. Y estos, a su vez, no parecían tenerle demasiada estima…Le detestaban francamente, pasándosela mascullando maldiciones en contra de aquel maldito profesor que les hacía la vida imposible.

A su vez, a él tampoco parecía importarle mucho el ser querido o no, pero si parecía experimentar una especie de sádica satisfacción de saberse tan temido entre los estudiantes.

No bien él hacía acto de presencia, se acababan automáticamente las risas y conversaciones. Nadia se atrevía casi nunca a hacer la más mínima broma en su presencia, y quien lo hacía bien pronto tendría que pagarlo caro, tal como llegó a descubrirlo el insolente de Malfoy, quien durante una clase hizo pasar un grosero dibujo, el cual no tardó en ser interceptado por el maestro Snape, quien sin molestarse siquiera en verlo, despedazó el papel y lo arrojó a la basura, después de lo cual procedió a dejar una extra-tarea para toda la clase.

-Si tienen tiempo suficiente para hacer tonterías inútiles como pasarse papelitos, obviamente lo tienen para algo de trabajo extra…-señaló con voz cortante, luego de extender el número de ejercicios y fórmulas que debíamos tener resueltos para el próximo viernes.

-Bien hecho, Malfoy…-murmuraste tú, volviendo la mirada en dirección hacia quien él era responsable de haber metido en problemas al salón entero. Malfoy te devolvió una mirada cargada de desprecio, obviamente no reconociendo su culpa.

Sí, creo que fue en aquel entonces cuando una marcada antipatía entre ustedes dos dio comienzo…Cierto que ninguno de los dos tenía una muy buena impresión del otro ya desde el primer día, pero según pude ver en aquellos instantes, tal fue el punto de partida de una enemistad terrible, que iría volviéndose peor con los años…


	6. La Profesora Trelawney

La clase de arte no tardó mucho en volverse mi materia favorita.

Nuestra maestra, la maestra Trelawney, era una mujer algo excéntrica, pero cuyo carácter gentil y paciente (Especialmente en comparación de la estricta profesora McGonagall y el eternamente serio profesor Snape) le permitió ganarse rápidamente nuestras simpatías.

Bueno, la de casi todos: Hermione, la alumna estrella en las demás, francamente no le veía mucho sentido a las enseñanzas de esta mujer, quien constantemente buscaba fomentar en los chicos una espontaneidad que no cuajaba mucho con su visión de las cosas.

Si he de ser honesta, más de una vez las palabras dichas por la maestra Trelawney me parecieron más de una vez un tano cursis e ingenuas…Pero tal como diría alguna vez mi padre, si las personas no nos permitiésemos tener cuando menos una pizca de esa dulce cursilería en nuestras vidas, el mundo tal vez sería un lugar mucho más triste y amargo de lo que ya es. (Y eso en sí mismo es un pensamiento un tanto cursi, pero tanto mi padre como mi madre eran expertos en soltar frases semejantes de una manera tan sencilla y directa que yo misma me llegué a sentir conmovida e inspirada por sus palabras en más de una ocasión)

-¡Bah!-murmuró en una ocasión Hermione, mientras la maestra Trelawney formulaba uno de sus habituales discursos, que bien podrían haber sido sacado de algún libro de Osho o Paulo Coelho.-Esto ya parece la reunión de alguna secta, no una clase de arte…

El problema de Hermione era que (al igual que en las demás materias) intentaba abordar las clases de arte con la misma perspectiva (Digamos, "científica") que usaba para las demás materias, sin permitirse dar cabida en lo más mínimo a ninguna clase del sentimentalismo reivindicado por nuestra peculiar maestra.

En gran medida, la señorita Trelawney y Hermione eran polos casi totalmente opuestos, contando ambas con una visión de la vida tan diferente que la posibilidad de que ambas llegasen a congeniar algún día parecía casi totalmente imposible.

-Querida…-le dijo la maestra Trelawney a Hermione un día, al tiempo que le estrechaba de la mano, un gesto que por cierto no le hizo mucha gracia, puesto que no consideraba a la profesora como alguien lo suficientemente cercano como para permitirle ese tipo de muestras de familiaridad-Es una pena que siendo tú una chica tan joven y hermosa te encierres en ti misma de esa manera. ¡Estos son los años más maravillosos de tu vida, que no volverán nunca! ¡Aprovecha cada instante de tu preciosa adolescencia como si fuese el último que vas a tener!

A manera de respuesta, Hermione frunció el ceño y se limitó a formular una condescendiente réplica, del tipo que una persona cuerda le daría a un pobre demente o a un niño que habla incoherencias. Afortunadamente, el sarcasmo de Hermione pasó completamente desapercibido para la señorita Trelawney, quien le sonrió con dulzura, al tiempo que le decía lo siguiente:

-¿Ya ves? ¡Pronto verás cómo tu vida cambia para bien, muchacha!

-No tengo la menor duda…-suspiró una resignada Hermione, al tiempo que descargaba unas cuantas pinceladas rojas sobre el lienzo en el cual trabajaba durante aquella mañana.

Harry y yo tuvimos que esforzarnos para contener la risa luego de haber presenciado semejante escena.

En sus momentos de mayor lucidez, la maestra Trelawney nos hablaba mucho de la esperanza…De la importancia de lo importante que era en nuestras vidas tener cuando menos un ideal en el cual creer, aquel que nos permitiese salir adelante y sobreponernos a las penurias de la existencia.

Hablaba de como la esperanza residía en cada uno de nosotros, y como debíamos creer en ella para lograr todo aquello que nos habíamos propuesto conseguir.

 _Esperanza…_

¿Cuáles eran mis verdaderas y profundas esperanzas por aquel entonces?

Creo que ni yo misma era plenamente consciente de cuales eran mis verdaderos anhelos con respecto al porvenir…A lo que sería mi vida futura…

¿Cuáles eran mis sueños? Confieso (y no hay vergüenza en ello) que durante mi niñez, los míos eran unos sueños de lo más ingenuos y sencillos…Pensaba vivir a lo grande, "pasarlo bien" cada día, acaso conocer alguno de esos galanes tan habituales en las series de televisión y películas románticas…Quizá tal vez, tener una familia de ensueño, una versión real de lo que yo solía jugar con mis muñecas cuando yo era más pequeña.

Mis ambiciones no eran increíblemente fabulosas, pero me hacían sentirme feliz, permitiéndome añorar el futuro con gran expectativa. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que alguna vez el mañana llegase a ser empañado por las lágrimas…

Yo recuerdo que el primer día que la señorita Trelawney nos habló de la esperanza, tú volviste la mirada en dirección a mí, de forma tan fugaz que bien pudo haber pasado desapercibida.

En tu rostro estaba dibujada una gran resplandeciente sonrisa.

¿Sería acaso una sonrisa burlona, tal vez considerando un tanto ridículas las cosas de las cuales nos hablaba la maestra? Y sin embargo, no lo parecía.

¿Qué tratabas de decirme con esa mirada y esa sonrisa, Harry? Yo sigo sin saberlo hasta el día de hoy. Y en verdad, me arrepiento de no habértelo preguntado nunca.

Ya con el tiempo, yo llegaría a descubrir cuál era la esperanza que residía dentro de ti, Harry…Dentro de esa alma tuya, tan sencilla y a la vez tan hermosa, que me invitaba a creer en el futuro…

Harry…Tú llegarías a ser para mí la más maravillosa personificación de la esperanza que alguna vez yo hubiese podido conocer.


	7. La pregunta

Cuando eres joven, la vida pasa rápido…Mucho más rápido de lo que uno imagina.

Aunque seguro que en más de una ocasión aquellos instantes de aburrimiento (Que apenas si recordaremos al momento de hacernos personas mayores) nos engañan, haciéndonos creer que estaremos siempre en la escuela, en un aburrido salón de clases, escuchando las largas y tediosas peroratas en las que a menudo suelen perderse los profesores…

Fue precisamente durante una de aquellas tardes aburridas, durante las cuales la profesora McGonagall abrumaba nuestras mentes con una serie de complicadas fórmulas matemáticas cuando _aquello_ sucedió.

-Psst…-me susurró suavemente la voz de una chica que se encontraba sentada detrás de mí.

A esa chica no la conocía bien. La verdad es que nunca antes había hablado conmigo en alguna de las clases, aunque la reconocí como parte del "séquito" que solía secundar a Cho Chang, la chica más guapa de nuestra clase, acaso la más guapa de todo el colegio.

Al principio trate de ignorarla, sabiendo que si llamaba mucho la atención, me podía ganar una buena reprimenda de parte de McGonagall, pero ella insistió, pasándome un papelito por encima del hombro.

Yo le dirigí una mirada cortante, tal vez esperando que la dureza de mi expresión durante aquellos momentos fuese más que suficiente para dejarle en claro que yo tenía tiempo para juegos durante aquellos momentos, pero ella tan solamente se limitó a sonreír socarronamente. Al tiempo que me susurraba:

-Ábrelo…-me susurró de forma casi imperceptible.

Sin más remedio, me limité a hacer lo que ella me decía. Así fue como mis ojos se encontraron con la siguiente interrogante, la misma que había sido burdamente trazada a lápiz:

 _"Ginny, ¿Es cierto que tú y Harry son novios?"_

"¿Qué?" Fue lo primero que atiné a pensar durante aquellos momentos. La impresión que había causado en mí semejante pregunta por poco me hace saltar de mi asiento, casi como si me hubiese sentado en una tachuela.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Weasley?-inquirió fríamente la maestra McGonagall, quien durante aquellos momentos se hallaba escribiendo un complicadísimo ejercicio en el pizarrón. Ni siquiera había vuelto su rostro en dirección hacia mí.

-No…No…-balbuceé torpemente, mientras el resto de mis compañeros intercambian una serie de mis miradas en las que podía apreciarse una mezcla de burla y confusión.

Harry también volvió la mirada hacia mí disimuladamente, pero no tardó en dirigir su faz hacia otro lado, acaso como si tratase de pasar desapercibido.

La chica que me había pasado el papelito con tan chocante pregunta se mantuvo en silencio, pero yo pude adivinar por la expresión de su mirada que para sus adentros se estaba riendo en carcajadas de mi reacción.

Trate de controlarme y enfocar mi mente en los ejercicios que McGonagall, pero mi mente no dejaba de distraerse con aquella insidiosa pregunta que resonaba una y otra vez en mis oídos: " _¿Es cierto que tú y Harry son novios?_ "

¡Que ridiculez! A Harry si yo lo conocía por aquel entonces. Era un chico simpático de mi clase, pero nada más. En las contadas veces que habíamos intercambiado palabra hasta ese momento, él había sido amable conmigo, pero en ningún momento me había dado entender la posibilidad de que él sintiera algo por mí…Ninguno de esos piropos casuales que los chicos que quieren dárselas de galanes (como mi hermano Ron) suelen decirle tan a la ligera a las chicas…Nada, ningún gesto de esa clase…

¿De dónde podrían haber sacado ellas una idea tan ridícula? ¿Acaso alguien estaría esparciendo rumores de ese tipo?

Pensé en Lavender Brown, la típica chica de la clase a la que le gusta cuchichear con sus amigas en el baño acerca de quien le gusta a quien, permitiéndose hacer la clase de especulaciones que haría la conductora de algún programa sobre la farándula de Hollywood.

¿Acaso me habría vuelto repentinamente un nuevo blanco del "cupido Lavanda"? (Tal era el nombre con el cual muchas de las chicas de la escuela se referían irónicamente a Brown)

También estaba otra posibilidad…

La posibilidad de que el propio Harry hubiese empezado esos rumores.

"No…" pensé. "Harry no es el chico que sería capaz de empezar un rumor de esa clase…"

Aunque por otro lado, no estaba enteramente segura de ello.

Brevemente, volví mi mirada hacia él, acaso como si esperase encontrar la respuesta de mis interrogantes en su rostro. Él permanecía con la fija gacha en su cuaderno, esforzándose por escribir todo lo que la profesora McGonagall estaba dictando. Ni siquiera se percató de que yo lo vi.

La chica sentada detrás de mí no tardó en pasarme otro más de sus papelitos intrigantes, esta vez con el siguiente mensaje:

 _"¿Y bien? ¿Son novios o no?"_

Yo arranqué un pedazo de una de las hijas de mi bloc de notas, en la cual escribí lo siguiente:

 **"** **¡No! ¡** **No** **somos novios!"**

Y se lo pasé de inmediato, esperando que aquella aclaración fuese más que suficiente para disipar cualquier clase de estúpidas suposiciones.

"¡Ay de Harry si es él quien está empezando estos rumores ridículos!" pensé frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que mi mano temblaba levemente a causa del enojo que sentía durante aquellos instantes. La orejas me ardían terriblemente, pero trate de mostrarme calmada y en pleno control de la situación, a pesar de las numerosas dudas y sentimientos confusos que habían comenzado a invadirme…Y todo por culpa de aquel papelito endiablado con su interrogante inoportuna.

"¡En cuanto esta clase termine, Harry me va oír, le guste o no!"


	8. ¿Por qué a mí?

En cuanto el timbre de recreo sonó, los chicos comenzaron a salir apresuradamente del salón. Yo trate de seguir a Harry, pero de alguna manera él logró escabullirse de mí tan rápidamente que al cabo de unos segundos ya no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar a buscarle, a fin de pedirle explicaciones con respecto a lo que sucedía.

¡Ah! Fue mi culpa. No debí haberme distraído. Pero lo cierto es que me daba algo (bastante) vergüenza que los demás me viesen yendo detrás de Harry, como si estuviese persiguiéndole. Sí habían rumores de que él y yo éramos novios, con semejante actitud ya no les quedaría duda alguna.

Y como si no fuese ya de por si embarazosa semejante situación, me parecía escuchar una serie de risitas y murmuraciones alrededor mío…Murmuraciones sobre mí y Harry, que no alcanzaba a escuchar claramente, pero bastaron para hacerme enrojecer:

"Sí, sí… Angelina Johnson también estaba allí, ella también lo vio… ¡Está enamoradísimo!"

"¡Pero yo podía jurar que a quien le gustaba Potter era Cho Chang! ¿Qué pudo haberle visto a la chica Weasley?"

"Ya sabes... ¡Algunos chicos tienen debilidad por las pelirrojas!"

Algunas de esas parlanchinas trataron de dirigirse a mí, dibujando en sus rostros la sonrisa más impostada que alguien pudiese imaginar, seguramente dispuestas a interrogarme al respecto…Sin embargo, yo no tardé ni un segundo en emprender la retirada, puesto que semejante asedio era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.

¡Que absurdo era todo esto! Durante meses enteros había pasado completamente desapercibida en la escuela, y ahora, de un momento a otro (Y sin que yo hiciese siquiera nada al respecto) terminé por convertirme en el tema principal de los cuchicheos de un montón de chicas a las que ni siquiera conocía.

"No sé quién es el responsable de iniciar estos chismes…" me dije a mí misma durante aquellos instantes. "¡Pero sea quien sea, me las va a pagar!"

Busqué refugio en el baño de las chicas del primer piso de la escuela. Los baños del segundo piso seguro que estarían invadidos por el cupido Lavanda y su escuadrón de rumorosas, esparciendo un montón de chimentos amorosos dignos de una novela rosa.

Las orejas me ardían, sentía que la saliva se había atorado en la garganta, y en un momento de debilidad estuve a punto de hacer una escena, ahogándome en lo que para muchos otros chicos no sería más que un insignificante vaso de agua.

La verdad es que nunca antes me había visto envuelta en este tipo de…digamos, "líos amorosos." Claro que por aquel entonces, yo soñaba con enamorarme, e ir de la mano con algún muchacho fortachón y atractivo con apariencia de príncipe de cuentos, pero la verdad es que los romances adolescentes son bastante menos glamorosos de lo que nos muestran las películas y las series de televisión.

Mucho más incómodo también. No me imagino a ninguna película de adolescentes enamorados presentando a una chica actuando como yo lo hice en esos momentos…Al público simplemente le parecería patético. Risible, incluso.

La verdad es que también yo lo hubiera pensando. Pero seamos sinceros…Cuando a cada uno de nosotros le toca vivir esa "gran historia" que termina marcando nuestras vidas para siempre, casi nunca actuamos como alguno de esos personajes a quienes tanto admiramos y que nos gustaría ser. No, estoy segura de que la mayor parte de nosotros nos hemos dejado arrastra más de una vez por nuestras pequeñas inseguridades, y cuando algún lío (por pequeño que este fuese) nos toca, lo primero que hacemos es formularnos la siguiente pregunta:

"¿ _Por qué a mí_?"


	9. Un lugar tranquilo para pensar

-¿Ginny?-preguntó una voz curiosa detrás de mí.

Pegué un respingo temiendo encontrarme con alguna integrante del escuadrón de Lavender. Pero era Luna.

-¡L-Luna! Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-balbuceé torpemente, pero de todas maneras me produjo un tremendo alivio que fuera ella con quien yo me encontré allí durante esos momentos. Habría sido demasiado bochornoso para mí que cualquier otra persona me hubiese visto en ese…estado.

-A veces me gusta venir aquí…-contestó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo la aludida a mis preguntas-En el baño del segundo y tercer piso siempre hay mucha gente, conversando y haciendo ruido. Un día hasta vi a una chica fumando en el baño del tercer piso…En cambio aquí es bastante tranquilo. Aquí puedo estar callada pensando sin que nadie me diga nada…

Luego asumió una actitud meditabunda, y casi pareció como si ella estuviese a punto de perderse en sus pensamientos, hasta que de pronto me preguntó:

-¿Y qué haces aquí, Ginny? ¿También buscas un lugar tranquilo para pensar?

-Yo…La verdad…

Suspiré. No tenía caso esconderle las cosas a Luna. Al fin y al cabo, era amiga. Y por suerte, ella no era para nada como Lavender y las demás chicas que estaban cuchicheando sobre mí y Harry.

-Yo…Estaba buscando a Harry…

-¿En el baño de chicas?

-¡No! Estaba buscándole y luego esas chicas…Ya sabes, Lavender y su escuadrón de chismosas…Estaban…Estaban hablando de mí. Decían tonterías de toda clase. Que Harry y yo éramos así como…

-¿Novios?

-¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿A quién se le ocurre pensar que Harry y yo pudiésemos ser novios?

Luna me dirigió una mirada curiosa, con esos inocentes ojos suyos, los cuales siempre parecían ser capaces de ver cosas que la mayoría ignoraban. Cosas que a menudo sólo Luna era capaz de entender a su manera.

-Buenos…Si esos rumores no son verdad…

-¡No lo son!-señalé yo con voz decidida, aunque no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme.

-Pues…Si no son novios…Da igual lo que digan los chismosos… ¡Al fin y al cabo son sólo palabrerías!

-¡Ya sé que son sólo palabrerías! ¡Pero son sobre _mí,_ Luna! ¡No quiero que la gente piense sobre mí cosas que no son!

Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme. Había alzado la voz sin darme cuenta, y Luna me miraba (No sé si sorprendida o nerviosa, o un poco de ambas cosas. Tal vez, siendo Luna, lo más probable es que mi comportamiento le produjese simplemente extrañeza)

-Perdón…No quise…ponerme a gritar…

-Está bien…-repuso Luna, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro derecho-Todos necesitamos gritar de vez en cuando. A veces me gusta mucho gritar cuando estoy sola, ¿Sabes? Es buen desahogo…

-Sí…Supongo que sí. Y…tienes razón Luna. No importa lo que digan, no son más que palabrerías… ¡No deberían afectarme para nada! ¡Y no me afectarán! ¡Ya basta de ahogarse en un vaso de agua! ¡Yo voy a…!

Una niña pequeña con gafas entró al baño justo en medio de mis exaltadas exclamaciones, haciéndome callar de inmediato. Ella nos miró a Luna y a mí como si fuésemos los bichos más raros que alguna vez hubiesen pisado el planeta Tierra.

-Hola…-dije yo, sintiéndome una payasa involuntaria, mientras que Luna le saludó con la mano.

-No deberían estar aquí…-susurró con voz suave- Este baño no es para las grandes, el baño de grandes está en el piso de arriba…

-Sí…Sí-repliqué sintiendo un hormigueo en la nuca producto de mi incomodidad, mientras la niña de las grandes gafas no dejaba de mirarnos, como si estuviese esperando a que hiciésemos algo.

-Mejor…Mejor vámonos Luna-dije yo, sonriendo de manera un tanto boba- _Antes de que nos metamos en problemas_ …

-Bueno…-replicó Luna, siempre con su calma habitual.


	10. Necesito hablar contigo

Momentos después, Luna y yo nos hallábamos sentadas en medio de las escalinatas que llevaban a la biblioteca de la escuela, ubicada en el primer piso. En ese lugar, por lo menos tendría algo de tranquilidad hasta que acabase el recreo, puesto que no era precisamente el lugar más visitado por los estudiantes durante la hora del recreo.

De hecho, la única visitante habitual era…

-¿Se puede saber que hacen sentadas en medio del peso? ¡Y encima, comiendo! ¿Acaso para eso no está el comedor de la escuela?

La visitante habitual…No era otra que la alumna estrella de mi clase, Hermione Granger. ¿Quién más?

Resulta que mientras estábamos allí esperando a que terminase el recreo, me dio hambre, pero no tenía deseos de ir al comedor, en donde seguramente me encontraría con Lavender, o con alguna integrante de su escuadrón, las cuales sin duda alguna estarían dispuestas a asediarme de preguntas sobre Harry y sobre nuestro supuesto noviazgo. Por esa Luna me ofreció uno de los paquetes de galletas que traía en uno de los bolsillos de su casaca: Se trataba de una de esas marcas de galletas "saludables" probablemente hechas neohippies y que no sabían a nada, pero de todas maneras yo acepté de buena gana su regalo como el único medio que tenía para engañar el hambre hasta el término de las clases…La mayor parte de los profesores seguramente estarían en sus respectivas oficinas, tomándose un café, o comiendo dulces, así que por lo menos contaba con que nadie nos echaría de allí.

Pero claro, se me pasó completamente por alto el _factor Granger_.

-Si ninguna de las dos va a entrar a la biblioteca, pues no sé qué es lo que hacen aquí…-Nos recriminó Hermione con un tono de voz digno de la profesora McGonagall, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo…La verdad…-tartamudeé, mientras mi mente se esforzaba por inventar alguna excusa que sonase convincente. ¡Qué extraño era tratarse con una chica de esta forma! Pero la personalidad de Hermione era tal que cuando conversábamos con ella, sentíamos casi como si estuviésemos dialogando con alguna profesora…Y una de las que no se andan con bromas.

-Nosotras estábamos buscando a Harry, pero no lo encontramos…-se apresuró en decir Luna.-Estábamos cansadas y quisimos tomarnos un descansito…Y como este era un lugar tranquilo…

-No me parece que este sea un lugar para tomar "un descansito"…-se apresuró a señalar Hermione con voz cortante-Además, si están buscando a Harry, es más que seguro que no lo encontrarán aquí. Lo más probable es que ahora esté en el salón de arte, al igual que los alumnos "estrellita" de Trelawney…

-¡Pero claro!-exclamé yo, poniéndome de pie de un salto, al tiempo que tanto Luna como Hermione me miraban con expresión confundida en sus rostros.- ¿En dónde más iba estar él?

Era algo tan obvio, que no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido antes.

-¡Muchas gracias, Hermione!-le dije, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, y ella me miró como si hubiese perdido la razón de un momento a otro.

Luna y yo nos dirigimos inmediatamente al tercer piso de la escuela, que era donde se hallaba ubicado el salón de arte, el más cercano a la azotea.

En el segundo piso, la misma chica que me había pasado el papelito con su pregunta oportuna trató de hacerme conversación, lo mismo que otras muchachas a quienes yo reconocí de inmediato como parte del escuadrón del cupido Lavender, pero yo me las ingenie para esquivar sus preguntas lo mejor que pude. Ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que les dije en esos momentos: Tan sólo quería encontrarme de una buena vez con Harry para aclarar de una vez por todas lo que estaba ocurriendo esa mañana.

La puerta del salón de arte estaba cerrada, pero yo era capaz de oír voces en su interior. Voces que conversaban, que reían. Y aunque no podía entender claramente sus palabras, pude reconocer la voz de Harry.

Antes de llamar a la puerta, me sentí invadida por los nervios, sabiendo que pronto tendría que encarar a Harry...

Me preocupaba decir alguna tontería que terminase desatando algún malentendido entre los dos…Y es que porque aquel entonces, tú eras un _amigo_ muy querido, Harry. Ni en mis sueños más locos pude haberme imaginado que terminarías convirtiéndote en mucho más que eso.

Por un segundo, incluso pensé en marcharme. Pero no había llegado tan lejos para acobardarme al último minuto.

Y en cuanto llamé a la puerta por segunda vez, el destino que ambos tendríamos que compartir, quedaría sellado para siempre… ¡Ah, quien se hubiera imaginado que lo que comenzó como otro aburrido día de clases terminaría siendo tan crucial por lo que ambos compartimos!

-¡Ginny!-exclamaste tú, al momento de abrir la puerta. Parecías más sorprendido que nunca y tus brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiesen visto una aparición. -¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…Por qué estás aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo…- dije yo, esperando que no notases la inseguridad de mi mirada y de mi tono de voz.- _Ahora_ …


	11. Una sorpresa

-Eh… ¿P-Podrías darme un minuto, por favor? Es que…Estamos algo ocupados aquí, y necesito poner en orden algunas cosas…

-Harry-le interrumpí, poniéndome seria-Tengo que hablar contigo. En privado. _Y ahora_.

-S-sí, sí Ginny…P-pero…En serio, necesito aunque sea un minuto para poner las cosas en orden aquí…

Y estabas a punto de cerrarme la puerta, pero yo me apresuré en entrar al salón de arte de todas maneras, al tiempo que exclamaba:

-¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡No intentes escaparte!

Para mi total vergüenza, resultó que quienes estaban con Harry en el salón de arte durante aquellos momentos eran mi hermano Ron, y Cho Chang, la hermosa Cho Chang, por quien una buena parte del alumnado sentía una fuerte atracción durante aquellos días.

Ambos me miraban fijamente, casi tan o más sorprendidos que Harry. Pero mayor sorpresa fue la mía en cuanto mis ojos se posaron sobre uno de los lienzos pintados que se encontraban secándose al sol que se colaba a través de una ventana abierta.

Se trataba de un retrato. _Mi retrato_.

-Eh…Hola, Ginny…-dijo finalmente Ron, luego de intercambiar fugazmente una mirada con Cho Chang, en un intento por romper el silencio incómodo que se había producido con mi repentina irrupción en el salón de arte. Por su parte, Harry no parecía atreverse siquiera a despegar la vista del suelo.

Sin que nadie dijese palabra alguna, yo sentí en mi interior que era él quien había pintado ese hermoso retrato mío. Sin embargo, todavía no alcanzaba a comprender la situación.

Todo había sido tan extraño y repentino. No tenía ni la menor idea de que decir o cómo reaccionar ante tal hallazgo.

-¿Encontraste a Harry, Ginny?-preguntó Luna, al tiempo que asomaba su rostro a través de la puerta entreabierta del salón de arte.-Ah, mira. Aquí está. ¡Hola Harry! Te estábamos buscando. Bueno…Ginny te estaba buscando…

-Bueno…-dije yo por mi parte, cruzándome de brazos-¿Qué es esto? ¿Y esa pintura? ¿Por qué…?

-Era una sorpresa…-musitó Harry, todavía sin despegar la vista del suelo. Al igual que yo, también él parecía estar sumamente incómodo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo entonces.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Para tú cumpleaños, Ginny-agregó Ron-Harry quería pintar un retrato tuyo para dártelo como regalo la próxima semana…Pero nos pidió ayuda a mí y a Cho. Ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es…

Yo ya sabía que Cho Chang era una excelente artista, habiéndolo demostrado en repetidas ocasiones durante las anteriores clases con la profesora Trelawney, aunque no tenía idea de que también Ron lo fuera.

De todas maneras, eso era lo de menos.

Digo, ¿Qué chico le regala a una chica un retrato pintado por él, para su cumpleaños?

A menos…

A menos que un chico considere a esa chica como una inspiración lo suficientemente fuerte como para basar su arte en ella.

La clase de gesto propia de un chico enamorado.

"Ay Dios…" pensé yo, con el corazón lleno de ansiedad. " _Harry_ … ¡ _Harry está enamorado de mí!"_

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-me preguntó repentinamente Ron, cortando abruptamente el hilo de mis pensamientos.

La confusión y la sorpresa que estaban embargándome durante aquellos momentos no me permitieron pensar claramente, y respondí lo primero que se me pasó por la mente:

-Una chica…Una chica de mi clase me preguntó si Harry y yo éramos novios...Y-yo pensé que él había estado diciendo cosas sobre mí…Cosas que podrían haber inspirado rumores…

-¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso!-repuso al instante Harry, al tiempo que alzaba la vista. Luego, él pareció avergonzado, y rehuyó mi mirada en cuando volví mi rostro hacia él.

-Ese retrato yo pensaba dártelo en privado…A través de Ron…Nadie más tenía que enterarse, ni tampoco ponerse a pensar cosas raras…

-Un retrato no es un regalo cualquiera…-le contesté, casi sin pensar en lo que decía.

-No…Claro…-rió nerviosamente Harry, claramente avergonzado-No lo es…

-Ay…-suspiró Cho Chang, llevándose una mano a la frente-Creo que ya sé es lo que está pasando aquí…

-¿Lo sabes?-inquirió un sorprendido Ron, volviendo la vista hacia ella.

-Al menos tengo una sospecha…-replicó ella mordiéndose el labio-¡Bah! Que diablos, estoy segura que fue ella…

-¿Qué fue "quien" que cosa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Harry, ¿Recuerdas que ayer mi amiga Marietta se apareció por aquí, buscándome para irnos juntas al centro comercial?

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Le dije que me esperara fuera del salón hasta que terminásemos de conversar…Pero de seguro ella nos escuchó hablando del retrato de Ginny que íbamos a hacer los tres…Y lo más probable es que le haya ido con el chisme a Lavender…-Cho suspiró nuevamente-Las dos se han vuelto muy amigas últimamente…

-Genial…-repuse yo, un tanto malhumorada-Y ahora yo tendré que aguantar ser el blanco de los chismorreos de esas dos amiguitas porque una de ellas se le ocurrió metarse en lo que no le importa…

-Tampoco te pongas así, Ginny…-intentó tranquilizarme Ron-No es culpa de Cho que su mejor amiga sea integrante del escuadrón de "cupidos" de Lavender Brown…

-No digo que sea su culpa… ¡Pero no me van a dejar en paz con sus tonterías! ¡Y menos cuando hayan visto el cuadro ese! ¡Con eso ya no les va a quedar dudas que hay algo entre Harry y yo…!

Una vez más, las orejas me ardían de manera insoportable, y el rostro se me había puesto rojo. Me sentía mal por la dureza de mis palabras y por un momento hasta temí ponerme a llorar, haciendo la escena todavía más bochornosa de lo que ya era. Afortunadamente, logré contenerme, más que nada gracias al gentil gesto de Cho y mi hermano Ron, quienes entonces me hablaron con mucha gentileza, diciéndome que esos no eran más que rumores de chiquillas que al cabo de un tiempo a nadie le importaría, y que debería hacer caso omiso de tales habladurías.

-Eso se dice fácil… ¿Pero qué tal si fueras tú de la que se pusieran a hablar?

-Todo el tiempo lo hacen…-me contestó Cho con mucha calma, encogiéndose de hombros-Y no todo lo que dicen son cosas lindas. De ser ciertas la mitad de cosas que dicen de mí, yo ya tendría por lo menos una veintena de novios…

Era verdad. Si bien ni Luna ni yo éramos parte de Lavender, de cuando en cuando llegaban hasta nuestros oídos una que otra habladuría sobre Cho Chang, algunas tan absurdas que nadie con dos de frente se tomaría en serio…Sin embargo, de haber sido yo el blanco de tales chismes, no habría sido capaz de soportarlo. Ser la "chica bonita" detrás de la cual van todos los chicos tiene también sus consecuencias, inspirando en bien poco tiempo más de una envidia venenosa.

Pero Cho era una persona mucho más ecuánime que yo. Debo decir que la admiro por ello.

-Todo esto no fue más que un tonto malentendido, y pronto se olvidará, te lo aseguro…-me dijo, apoyando su mano derecha sobre mi hombro.

Yo le agradezco mucho la gentileza que tuvo conmigo ese día. De haber tenido una hermana mayor, sin duda hubiera querido que fuese una persona tan maravillosa como ella lo era.

Mientras tanto, Harry presenció la conversación que tuve con Ron y Cho en el más absoluto de los silencios. Él no se atrevía a decir nada…Estaba claramente avergonzado, como si se considerase el responsable de haber causado todo ese alboroto...Y también estaba el hecho de que yo hubiese descubierto antes de tiempo su regalo "sorpresa", el cual de un solo vistazo ya había plantado en mí una suficiente cantidad de sentimientos encontrados como para poner mi mundo de cabeza, así todos aquellos sucesos pudiesen parecer algo meramente anecdótico.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del recreo sonó entonces, y Luna y yo nos dispusimos a regresar a nuestra respectiva aula…Momento en el cual un avergonzadísimo Harry me susurró las siguientes palabras:

-Perdón por las molestias, Ginny… _Lo siento_ , de veras.

Yo me quedé callada. Por más que me hubiese gustado responderle que no había ningún problema y que yo de ninguna manera consideraba que lo ocurrido era culpa suya, la verdad…La verdad es que ahora _sí_ me producía algo de temor confrontar a Harry.

Porque ahora yo tenía la certeza de que sus sentimientos por mí eran algo, tal vez mucho más que una simple amistad.

Y yo… ¿Sería capaz de corresponderlos? Eso no lo sabía, y me asustaba la incertidumbre que implicaba tener que asumir esa clase de emociones con las que muchas veces había soñado, pero con las que nunca había lidiado en carne propia.

La emoción de amar y saberse amada, capaz de brindar la más absoluta felicidad…Pero también de producir la más profunda de las tristezas.

En cuanto volvimos al salón de clases, tanto el rostro de Harry como el de mío han de haber estado rojos de vergüenza, ya que al tomar asiento, pude escuchar risitas a mis espaldas, las cuales fueron seguidas por el siguiente cuchicheo de dos chicas:

-¿No te dije? ¡Están enamoradísimos!


	12. Una larga mañana

**I**

El resto de aquel día consistió en una sucesión de momentos incómodos para mí. Al volver al aula, ni siquiera me atrevía a volver la mirada hacia Harry, y creo tampoco él hizo lo mismo…

Nuestra siguiente clase fue con el profesor Snape, quien se presentó tan gruñón y sombrío como siempre, pero durante la hora y media que siguió, apenas si pude escuchar la lección de esa mañana, al estar plenamente ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Eso sí, temí que fuera a preguntarme algo, puesto que durante aquellos momentos mi mente se hallaba tan llena de duda e inseguridad con respecto al dichoso "regalo sorpresa" de Harry que sentía que si alguien llegase a pedirme la palabra, no sería capaz de decir nada más que tonterías que me pondrían en vergüenza delante de todos.

Ahora yo sonrío para mis adentros al momento de recordar aquellos días mientras una lágrima de nostalgia cae por mi rostro…Recordando cuan ingenuos éramos los dos: Tú enamorado por primera vez…Y yo sin saber bien que era lo que sentía…

Me hubiera gustado poder habido corresponderte desde hace mucho antes y así haber vivido contigo muchos otros momentos más…Tal vez de esa manera nuestra inevitable separación habría sido todavía más hondamente dolorosa de lo que fue…

De todas maneras, no tiene caso ponerse a pensar como habrían sido las cosas si hubiesen ocurrido de otra manera. El pasado ya sucedió y no puede ser cambiado. Pero con todo, yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví junto a ti, querido Harry…

 **II**

"Harry… ¿De veras estás enamorado de mí, o yo me estoy imaginando cosas?" me preguntaba para mis adentros, luego de haber bosquejado de forma inconsciente un garabato circular en una de las hojas de mi cuaderno. Un trazo absurdo e insignificante, que por alguna razón pensar en los ojos intensamente verdes de Harry.

El timbre sonó, y buena parte de los chicos en el aula "B" dejó escapar un resoplido de alivio. La clase del profesor Snape había terminado por fin. Yo también dejé escapar un leve suspiro, aunque no precisamente por la misma razón que el resto de mis compañeros.

Algunas chicas se pusieron a cuchichear a mis espaldas. Trate de ignorarlas. De todas maneras, yo ya podía darme una idea de cuál era su tema de conversación. Pero no quería escucharlas. Sus murmuraciones, sus risitas por lo bajo me producían un terrible fastidio que no hacía sino añadir más fuego al confuso amasijo de sentimientos encontrados que estaban abrumándome durante aquella mañana que se me hizo terriblemente larga.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer al término de las clases? ¿Ir a confrontar a Harry nuevamente tal como lo había hecho durante el receso? ¿O fingir que todo seguía igual que antes, y continuar con mi rutina habitual tal cual lo había hecho siempre?

Descarté la primera idea de inmediato. No quería causarle más problemas a Harry…Seguramente ya habría otra ocasión en la que podríamos aclarar las cosas. Preferentemente en privado, sin tener que preocuparnos por ocasionar habladurías a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Está todo bien, Ginny?-me preguntó en voz baja Luna, al notar lo abstraída que me había puesto últimamente.

-Sí…Todo bien…-respondí, forzando en mi rostro una sonrisa para nada convincente.

Cuando por fin sonó el siguiente timbrazo, el cual indicaba el término de aquel día de clases, yo me apresuré en salir del salón lo más rápidamente posible, dispuesta a reunirme con mis hermanos mayores, junto a quienes yo quería volver a mi casa lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, antes de que yo me encontrase con Ron, Fred, George y Percy fuera del colegio, otro chico se interpuso en mi camino...

Se trataba de Harry.


	13. Su confesión

**I**

-Eh… ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento, Ginny?

"¡ _Ah no_!" pensé nerviosamente para mis adentros. "¿Con qué me vas a venir ahora, Potter? ¿No fueron ya bastantes emociones para este día?"

-Yo…Yo tengo que irme ahora, Harry. Mis hermanos están esperándome para volver a casa en estos momentos…

-Por favor, sólo será un momento…

-Es que…Hoy tengo prisa, Harry. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer en casa, ¿sabes?

Y con esta inconvincente excusa, traté de evadirme. Sin embargo, antes de que yo pudiera marcharme…

-Por favor, Ginny. De veras necesito hablar contigo. Te juro que sólo será un momento. Pero por favor, escúchame, así sea por un minuto…

Él me había tomado de la mano al tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras. Y yo me quedé igual que si mis pies se hubiesen convertido en piedra. Simplemente no podía moverme.

-Yo…

-Un minuto, nada más. Te lo juro, por mi vida Ginny…

Un poco melodramático, sí. Pero esas fueron sus palabras exactas durante aquellos momentos. Tenía que pensar rápidamente. No pasaría mucho para que la escenita que estábamos montado los dos en el patio de la escuela llamase la atención, así que mi respuesta inmediata fue la siguiente:

-Está bien. Pero…Lo que tengas que decirme… ¿Podrías decírmelo en un sitio un poco más privado, por favor? No quiero…No quiero que la gente esté pensando cosas que no son…Y mucho menos luego de lo que pasó hoy…

Rápidamente, Harry y yo nos escabullimos hacia uno de los cuartos de limpieza del primer piso, el único lugar de nuestra escuela en donde los dos podríamos sostener una conversación en privado, por lo menos hasta que se terminase la hora de descanso del amargado conserje Filch, que (para nuestra suerte) siempre se olvidaba de cerrar aquel dichoso cuarto con llave, por más veces que el director Dumbledore se lo recordase.

En cualquier otra escuela, ya le habrían despedido luego de unas semanas. En nuestra escuela duró veinte años enteros en su puesto…

 **II**

Respiré hondo. Traté de mostrarme tranquila, segura de misma.

" _Por favor_ …" dije para mis adentros, casi rezando. " _Que él no se dé cuenta de…mis nervios. Que no noté que las piernas me tiemblan como gelatina. Que tengo la cara más roja que un pimiento. Que las orejas me arden más que si estuviese en pleno desierto del Sahara…Que por favor, yo no haga una escena que me impida vivir en paz por el resto del año escolar…Que no me ponga a llorar…Que por favor…_

 _Que por favor no diga nada que haga que las cosas entre nosotros cambien para siempre. Que lo que va a decirme ahora…No sea lo que estoy pensando_ …"

El cuarto de limpieza estaba a oscuras. Me apresuré a encender la luz de inmediato, a fin de no "dar ideas" a cualquier persona que pudiese encontrarnos allí. Harry no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, y eso no hacía sino aumentar mi incomodidad. Aun así me esforcé lo mejor posible en mantener mi farsa de pretender estar llena de una confianza que nunca había tenido.

-¿Y bien, Potter? ¿De qué quieres hablar?-dije yo, cruzándome de brazos.

" _Muy bien, Potter. Aquí me tienes. Si vas a hablarme, que sea ahora…O calla para siempre_ …"

Fue curioso que pensase en una frase como esas durante aquellos momentos…Momentos en los que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada más que tal vez no fueron más que unos cuantos segundos, pero que para mí se me hicieron insoportablemente largos. Hasta que finalmente, él habló:

-Ginny…Yo…Yo…-él dudó unos segundos antes de completar lo que quería decir- Yo sé que me ves solamente como un amigo, pero…

" _Oh no. Aquí viene. No hace falta que digas nada más…Por favor, no digas nada más…No estoy lista… ¡Simplemente no estoy lista para lo que quieres decirme_!"

-Pero yo te considero mucho más que una amiga…Yo…Ginny…Tú…Tú me gustas mucho. Creo…Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

" _Ginny…Tú…Tú me gustas mucho._ "

Las palabras de Harry resonaron una y otra vez en mis oídos…Una y otra vez, sin que yo fuese capaz de procesarlas por completo. Era como si me hubiese sumergido de repente en alguna clase de realidad alterna, en donde las reglas mismas de la existencia resultaban incomprensibles para mí.

¿Cómo habría reaccionado otra chica en mi lugar? No tenía ni la menor idea. ¿Tal vez mucho más asertivamente? No lo sabía…En vez de eso, me quedé callada, manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo, sin atreverme a mirar esos ojos verdes suyos, tan intensamente sinceros…

Esos ojos a los que no habría podido mentirles de ninguna manera.

-No…no pensaba decírtelo hoy, Ginny…- balbuceó tímidamente Harry, frotándose la nuca.-Yo…Yo esperaba escribirte…una carta o algo así, y mandártela en privado para tu cumpleaños… ¡En fin! Supongo que si las cosas ocurrieron así habrá sido por una buena razón…"

-T-Tú… ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

La cara me ardía tanto, tanto que yo bien podría haber estado en llamas durante aquel momento. Seguía sin despegar mi vista del suelo.

-Sí. _Tú me gustas Ginny_ …

Cada uno de los agradables instantes que ambos habíamos compartido siendo amigos hasta aquel día pasaron delante de mis ojos, acompañando a su confesión.

-Ginny… ¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó, intentando apoyar su mano sobre mi hombro. En otras circunstancias, aquel gesto me habría animado muchísimo. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante estaba tan sobrecogida por la emoción que no pude sino salir corriendo a toda prisa del cuarto de limpieza, sin atreverme a responderle nada a Harry. Necesitaba reunirme con alguno de mis hermanos…Con cualquiera de ellos…Quería estar de vuelta en casa lo antes posible…en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera aquel lugar en donde tendría que confrontar mis sentimientos tarde o temprano.

No obstante, desde ya me había quedado claro que las cosas ya nunca más podrían ser iguales entre Harry y yo… ¿Cómo podrían serlo, después de aquella última confesión suya?


	14. Mi huida

" _Tú me gustas Ginny…_ "

Las palabras de Harry seguían resonando en mis oídos mientras me alejaba a toda prisa, sin atreverme a mirar atrás.

Mi corazón me latía muy de prisa, como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida. ¿Es así como era que debía sentirse el tomar conciencia de que hay un chico que gusta de ti? Pues era bastante distinto de lo que me había esperado…Bastante distinto a las cursis historias de los libros y películas que me gustaba leer cuando era adolescente.

Un temor absurdo me invadió repentinamente…Temí que Harry viniera detrás de mí, que intentase retenerme a fin de obligarme a confrontarlo a él y a sus sentimientos de una forma que yo no era capaz durante aquellos momentos. Algo bastante melodramático, digno de una telenovela, pero tal cosa no sucedió.

Cuando me encontré con Ron, recuerdo que él me dijo que estaba pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Está todo bien?-me preguntó, con expresión ligeramente preocupada en su rostro.

-Sí…-mentí yo, rehuyéndole la mirada.

-Te ves tan nerviosa como un fugitivo de la ley rodeado por la policía…-se apresuró en intervenir un sonriente George, aunque yo también podía darme cuenta de que él también se sentía un poquito preocupado por mí, lo mismo que Fred.

-Estoy bien…-le contesté yo a secas-Podríamos… ¿Podríamos irnos ya, por favor?

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa?-me preguntó Fred, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Estás huyendo de alguien o qué?

-¡Pero que tonterías dices!-repuse yo, exaltándome repentinamente.

-¡Ya, tranquila hermanita! Tampoco es para que me arranques los ojos…

-Sólo era una simple observación…-agregó George, asumiendo de forma sarcástica aquel tonito correspondiente que asumía Percy cuando se dirigía a nosotros como si fuésemos unos niños pequeños, a pesar de que nosotros tan sólo éramos apenas un par de años más jóvenes que él.

-Todavía tenemos que esperar a Percy…-señaló Ron-De seguro ha de estar adulando a alguno de los profesores, tal como lo hace después de cada clase…

-De seguro ha de estar cargándole los papeles y ofreciéndose a limpiarle el coche, el muy lambiscón…-comentó burlonamente Fred-Un poquito más y termina enviándole un ramo de rosas y una caja de bombones a cada maestro…Algo que no haría ni por su novia…

-Asumiendo, claro está, que hubiese alguna chica en este mundo lo suficientemente loca como para querer ser la novia de Percy…-añadió ácidamente George.

-O asumiendo que yo tuviese interés en esas tonterías de los novios…-le respondió una voz a sus espaldas: Se trataba de Percy, quien apareció ante nosotros cargado de libros, así como también folders rebosantes de papeles escritos hasta los extremos.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Ron.- ¿Decidiste saquear la librería antes de reunirte con nosotros?

-¡Ya déjense de decir tonterías y más bien ayúdenme a llevar un poco de cosas!-exclamó un mandón Percy al tiempo que ponía algunos libros en manos de Ron, George y Fred.

-¡Eh! ¿Acaso crees que somos tus sirvientes, o qué?-protestaron al unísono Fred y George.

-Si vas a hacernos cargar tus cosas, por lo menos dinos para que necesitas toda esta basura, Percy…-dijo Ron, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a nuestro hermano mayor.

-¡Sí!-agregó Fred, al tiempo que le echaba una ojeada a la cubierta de uno de los libros-" _Laudo arbitral del rey Enrique II de Inglaterra_ "… ¿Para qué RAYOS necesitas leer algo como eso, Percy?

-¡Discúlpame, algunos de nosotros queremos que nuestra exposición para la clase de historia esté lo bastante bien sustentada, hermanito!

-¡Bah!-gruñó despectivamente George-Sólo cópiate unos párrafos de la enciclopedia que tenemos en casa y agrégale varias fotos. Con eso nomás ya dejas una buena impresión…Eso es lo que yo haría…

-También yo…-le secundó Fred.

Y a decir verdad, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. La historia no era precisamente mi mayor fuerte.

-Típico. Ustedes se conforman con hacerles las cosas de una manera mediocre, apenas aceptable. Pero yo prefiero ser excelente…

-¡Pues si eres tan excelente, lleva tú tus propios cachivaches!- respondió enardecidamente Fred, a punto de tirar los libros que llevaba al suelo.

-Eh… ¿Podríamos irnos ya?-me atreví a intervenir yo-Digo…Vamos a perder el autobús si no nos apuramos…

-Sí…-me secundó Ron-Mejor vámonos ya, a menos que quieran volver a casa a pie…

-Bien… ¡Pero que Percy se lleve sus propios libros!-exclamó George, y Fred compartió su misma actitud.

-Por todos los cielos…-suspiró Ron, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Yo también suspiré, todavía sintiéndome un tanto nerviosa por lo sucedido con Harry.

Recuerdo que suspiré nuevamente en cuanto estuvimos de vuelta en casa…Era viernes, y un largo fin de semana me esperaba…Un fin de semana durante el cual tendría mucho que pensar…

Una vez en mi habitación, cerré mis ojos, y vino a mí toda la escena que tuvo lugar dentro de aquel cuarto de limpieza. Ahora que tenía tiempo de reflexionar, mi reacción ante la confesión de Harry me producía mucha vergüenza.

Me sentía tan inmadura, tan patética… ¿Por qué había actuado de esa forma?

"Harry…" pensé yo, al tiempo que me dejaba caer sobre mi cama. "¿Cómo puede gustarte una chica tan miedosa como yo? Otra chica no habría huido de ti como yo lo hice…"

-Otra chica te habría aceptado de inmediato…-susurré para mis adentros, todavía pensando en él, esforzándome por escudriñar el sinfín de emociones encontradas que se arremolinaban en silencio dentro de mí.


	15. Pensamientos Nocturnos

Esa noche apenas si pude dormir. Todo el día me sentí impaciente y ansiosa, como si esperase que de un momento surgiese alguna clase de situación en la que yo me viese obligada a confrontar las dudas que tanto habían asediado mi mente a lo largo de aquella tarde, a raíz de la declaración hecha por Harry unas horas atrás.

Harry...El primer chico que alguna vez me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. Y yo huí de él, como si fuese una niña pequeña...Una niña pequeña que no tiene siquiera la menor idea de lo que es enamorarse de alguien...

-Tonta...Eres una tonta, Ginny- musité en voz baja, durante la madrugada, sin dejar de mirar fijamente el cielo raso de mi habitación.

"¡Pero qué cosas dices, Ginny!" me reprendí para mis adentros, llevándome una mano al rostro. "¿Por qué te llamas a ti misma tonta? ¿Es que acaso Harry te gusta?"

-Pues eso no lo sé...-murmuré, como si estuviese conversando con alguien.-No lo sé, no lo sé... ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Nunca antes me había enamorado...O al menos no estaba segura de lo que era enamorarse "de veras"... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que debía sentir o pensar?

Guiarse por lo que te muestran las películas, libros o canciones que tanto hablan del amor no era precisamente la mejor de las ideas, y eso es porque el romance de la vida real rara vez es como en la ficción...Todas esas historias y canciones podían ser muy bonitas e inspiradoras, pero la verdad es que en esos momentos no eran precisamente la ayuda que necesitaba para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Pensé en esa película con un joven Leonardo di Caprio que tanto me gustaba ver, _**Titanic**_... Muchos detalles de su subtrama romántica ahora se me hacían absurdos...¿Quién se enamora escupiendo al mar? No sé, ni siquiera podía imaginarme a mí y a Harry haciendo algo semejante. Semejante escenario para mí parecía todavía más irreal que las alocadas tramas de alguna película de ciencia ficción o fantasía.

¡Ah, rayos! ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decirle a Harry en cuanto me encontrase con él nuevamente? De ninguna manera podíamos pretender que las cosas podía seguir siendo como antes...Seguir actuando como si fuéramos simples amigos. Aún si los dos nos hubiésemos propuesto fingir que nada hubiese ocurrido...Semejante mascarada no habría podido durar mucho ante el peso de una verdad que ambos ya conocíamos.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en el retrato que Harry había estado pintado en secreto en el salón de clases de artes durante los últimos días, el mismo que pensaba regalarme para el día de mi cumpleaños...Aún sin los inoportunos rumores empezados por Marietta Edgecombe que me llevaron a descubrir aquel pequeño secreto, tarde o temprano Harry me habría revelado sus sentimientos por mí, yo lo sé...

" _Yo esperaba escribirte...una carta o algo así, y mandártela en privado para tu cumpleaños_..."

Sí...Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. Él pensaba mandarme una carta. Una carta de amor. Algo muy halagador, muy romántico. Pero de ninguna manera se comparaba a oír las palabras de su propia boca, mirándole a sus ojos...

" _Tú me gustas Ginny_..."

Sus palabras...Sus palabras habían sido bien tímidas. Seguramente en una carta él me habría hecho una declaración de amor mucho más formal, más apasionada...Algo que me habría hecho suspirar de la emoción. La idea me hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

Harry...Tú estabas tan asustado como yo en aquel momento en el que realizaste tu confesión. Y ojala...Ojala pudiese haberte dado un "sí" de inmediato...

Cuando por fin pude quedarme dormida, tan solamente pude soñar una serie de imágenes confusas que no me decían nada en absoluto...Ninguna revelación, ninguna pista que me diese la respuesta para mis incertidumbres...No, tan solamente podía ver un oscuro mar tumultuoso en medio del cual no era capaz de oír nada más aparte del intensísimo, aterrador bramido de unas olas que eran casi tan grandes como edificios...Una pesadilla absurda, de la cual no pude evitar despertar sobresaltada.

"Genial. Ahora ya no podré volverme a dormir..." pensé, frunciendo el ceño, mientras a través de la cortina entreabierta de mi habitación empezaban a colarse las primeras luces del alba.


	16. Un enfermo en casa

-¡Qué cara traes, Ginny!-me dijo mi madre al momento en que fui a sentarme a la mesa para tomar el desayuno-Parece como si no hubieses podido pegar el ojo toda la noche...

-Sólo me hace falta un buen desayuno y en seguida estaré como nueva...-le aseguré yo, a pesar de que se notaba a leguas que estaba a punto de caerme dormida a causa de la mala noche que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno, Ginny...Si tú lo dices...-replicó mi mamá, sin mucho convencimiento, mientras se dedicaba a freír unos huevos en la sartén. Por un momento me sentí tentada a hablar con ella...Hablarle de lo sucedido con Harry y pedirle un consejo al respecto, pero algo en mi interior me detuvo. Bien hayan sido mis propias dudas, o tal vez mi deseo de no querer preocuparla...O bien el hecho de que Fred y George se hayan encontrado sentados a mi lado masticando ruidosamente sus tostadas con mantequilla mientras leían las tiras cómicas del periódico, lo cierto es que esa mañana no tuvo lugar esa amable conversación madre-hija sobre el amor y los chicos que tal vez habría sucedido si la vida real fuese como las teleseries familiares.

"En fin..." me dije a mí misma, mientras me tomaba una amarga y espesa taza de café, esperando que eso bastase para quitarme la somnolencia. "Supongo que tendré que lidiar con este asunto yo sola..."

-Buenos días...-dijo un desganado Percy, al momento en el cual irrumpió en la cocina para desayunar. Él lucía casi tan adormilado como a mí.

-Otro con cara de desvelo...-sentenció un tanto socarronamente Fred al verle.

-Ay, Percy...-suspiró mi madre- ¿Otra vez te quedaste estudiando hasta la madrugada?

-Estoy bien mamá...Sólo...Sólo necesito un buen desayuno...Y estaré como nuevo, t-te lo prometo...

De forma errática, Percy puso un plato hondo en la mesa y empezó a llenarlo con leche y cereal.

-Eh, chico estudioso...La leche se está desbordando del plato...señaló George.

-Y también el cereal...-añadió Fred.

Percy no les respondió. Se frotó los ojos repetidas veces, y se luego se quedó mirando al plato de cereal, acaso como si estuviese en una especie de trance extraño.

-¿Y a este que rayos le pasa?-preguntó Ron.

-¿No estará teniendo alguna clase de revelación espiritual?-inquirió burlonamente Fred-Ya sabes, como esos tipos que salen en la tele diciendo que vieron la cara de Jesús o de algún santo en una tostada...

-Ay, Fred, ya cállate...-le interrumpió mi madre-No estés diciendo tonterías.

Y luego, dirigiéndose a Percy, preguntó:

-Percy, cariño... ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sin despegar la vista de su cereal, Percy balbuceó débilmente una frase incoherente que no alcanzamos a entender y claridad, y luego su rostro cayó de lleno al plato hondo lleno de leche. Por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormido, pero mi mamá pareció muy preocupada, y más todavía luego de poner una mano sobre la frente de su hijo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre, Percy!

Con una expresión de suma urgencia en su rostro, mi madre nos instó a que la ayudásemos a llevar a Percy de vuelta a su habitación, recostándolo sobre su lecho de inmediato, a pesar de las débiles protestas de mi hermano mayor, quien pese a todo seguía insistiendo ester bien y que sólo le faltaba desayunar para recuperarse.

-¡Diablos, Percy! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez para ponerte así?-preguntó Ron, al tiempo que ayudaba a cambiarle el pijama al aludido, puesto que el que traía puesto estaba empapado de sudor.

-Voy a llamar al doctor de inmediato...-indicó mi padre, mientras mis hermanos y yo atendíamos a Percy lo mejor que podíamos.

Una media hora después, llegó el médico a quien mi padre había llamado por teléfono: Se trataba de un hombrecito de baja estatura y cabellera enteramente blanca, sonriente y de eterna expresión afable...Luego de un rápido examen, el doctorcillo determinó que lo que Percy tenía no era más que una gripe común, para alivio de todos nosotros. De todas maneras (Y esta fue la parte que no le agradó para nada a Percy) el enfermo tendría que pasarse por lo menos una semana en cama descansado, y para ello tendría que faltar a la escuela, algo que para cualquier otro chico habría sido una bendición...

Pero no para Percy.

-¡No, No! ¡De ninguna manera!-intentó reclamar él-Esta semana no puedo faltar de ninguna manera...Tengo que realizar una exposición muy importante para la clase de la historia... ¡Esta exposición tiene un peso por lo menos del 45 % de mi nota final! ¡No puedo faltar...! ¡De ninguna manera puedo faltar...!

-Ya basta, por favor Percy...-le replicó mi madre, de forma tranquila aunque de todas maneras tajante-Harás lo que el doctor te dice, y e quedarás en cama por esta semana. Ya luego te encargarás de arreglar el asunto de tu exposición...

-¡Mamá, tú no lo entiendes! ¡No tienes idea ni la menor idea de...!

-Percy, sólo haz lo que tu madre te dice-le ordenó mi padre.-Sólo hazlo, chico. Tu salud vale más que tus notas...

Por un momento pareció como si Percy estuviera a punto de responderle algo a mis padres, pero en vez de eso, simplemente se dejó caer sobre su lecho, mientras mascullaba en voz baja una que otra grosería, una actitud bastante inusual en él.

-No creas que no oigo lo que dices, jovencito...-dijo mi madre, cruzándose de brazos-No te atrevas a decir semejantes vulgaridades en mi presencia, muchacho...Y en cuanto ustedes cuatro...-Y en se momento mi mamá volvió la vista hacia nosotros-Ustedes cuatro me ayudarán a cuidar a su hermano mayor mientras esté enfermo, y le atenderán cuando él lo necesite... ¿Me han entendido?

-Sí, mamá-replicamos yo, Ron, Fred y George al unísono, de forma un tanto resignada.

Mi madre, llevándome aparte, me dijo además al oído:

-Por favor, Ginny...Cada vez que puedas a vigila a Percy a fin de que no haga ninguna tontería que empeore su salud...Si ves que se levanta para estudiar en vez de dormir, no hagas caso a lo que te diga y llévalo de vuelta a la cama como si fuera un niño malcriado que no quiere dormirse...Llama a tus hermanos de ser necesario para que te ayuden...

-Ehem...Bueno, está bien mamá...-repuse yo, todavía un tanto sorprendida por el inesperado curso que acababa de tomar aquel último fin de semana. Ahora teníamos un enfermo (Por fortuna, no gravedad) en casa, Así que mis dudas con respecto a Harry debían pasar a un segundo plano...Por lo menos durante un tiempo.


	17. Esa actitud suya

El tener a Percy enfermo en casa logró distraer mi mente de mis dudas en lo que restó de aquel fin de semana, en el cual el tiempo pareció volar tan fugazmente como si lo vivido durante aquellos días no hubiese sido más que un simple sueño...Y sin embargo los quejidos y lamentaciones de Percy (Que una y otra vez insistía ya haberse recuperado del todo, a pesar de que no lo parecía en absoluto) sí que fueron bien reales, y yo mis hermanos tuvimos que escucharlos una y otra vez con fastidiada resignación, lo mismo que mi padre, quien meneando la cabeza se limitó a decirnos:

-Bueno chicos... ¡Ya saben cómo es su hermano! ¡Todo un apasionado de los estudios!

.Ay, papá-repuso a su vez Ron-Una cosa es ser apasionado, y otra es ser...Como Percy...

-Un maniático...-aclaró gruñonamente George.

-Un completo maniático-añadió por su parte Fred.

Yo reí entre sus comentarios, y no dije nada más. En gran medida, me producía alivio el pensar en que la situación no era después de todo tan grave...Además, yo suponía que lo sucedido durante aquellos días a lo mejor me ayudaba a aclarar mi mente de una vez por todas con respecto a Harry...Sí...Esperaba un grandioso momento de "revelación" como los de las serie de televisión y las películas, en donde basta un mero comentario casual para que a uno le venga la idea necesaria para resolver un problema como por arte de magia.

Pero lamentablemente, la vida no es una película ni una serie de televisión, de manera que al término de aquel fin de semana, cuando mis hermanos yo (excepto Percy, quien muy a su pesar se tendría que pasar los días siguientes en cama) volvimos a la escuela, yo seguía igualmente confundida con respecto a la actitud que debía asumir luego de que Harry me hubiese declarado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Esa mañana del lunes era bastante fría y húmeda...la verdad es que no me sorprendía que Percy se hubiese enfermado con un clima semejante. Yo ingresé cabizbaja al aula, sabiendo que allí estaría _él_...Y que tarde o temprano debería confrontarle...Decirle lo que en verdad sentía por él, así mi respuesta cambiase para siempre la relación de amistad que ambos habíamos compartido hasta ese momento.

Ingresé cabizbaja al aula. Cuando alcé la vista, allí estaba Harry, mirándome fijamente en silencio, con una expresión ambigua en su rostro, casi totalmente indescifrable. ¿Estaba dolido por la manera en la cual yo había huido de él? Probablemente. Yo en su lugar lo habría estado. ¿Por qué no me decía nada? ¿Acaso estaba también molesto conmigo? Y este pensamiento me produjo una honda tristeza.

-Hola...-dije yo tímidamente, en un débil intento por romper ese incomodo silencio que se interponía entre nosotros. Traté de sonreírle, acaso como para demostrarle que las cosas no habían cambiado...Que después de todo, aunque tal vez no pudiésemos ser novios, seguiríamos siendo buenos amigos.

Quise fingir que lo sucedido aquel último viernes nunca había sucedido. Pero nunca fui buena fingiendo, ni tampoco mintiendo, ni siquiera a mí misma.

-Hola...-me respondió Harry, con voz tranquila...Su tono de voz fue bastante respetuoso. Y...Tal vez fuera idea mía, pero me pareció dolorosamente distante. Un gran vacío me invadió en esos momentos y me aterré con la idea de que tal vez de forma inconsciente yo _ya_ había echado a perder nuestra amistad.

-Bueno...reí yo nerviosamente, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Luna, quien me dirigió una mirada curiosa, inocente, como si advirtiese que algo no andaba del todo bien-¿Qué tal fin de semana?

-Bien...-repuso Harry, sin mayor emoción. Esa aparente frialdad fue para mí como un golpe...Uno muy sutil, pero de todas maneras doloroso. Y aún así me esforcé por mantener la mascarada:

-¿Sabes? A mi hermano Percy le dio gripe...Se quedó estudiando hasta la madrugada...Y al día siguiente estaba con tanta fiebre que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie...Tuvimos que pasarnos el fin de semana cuidándolo...

-Pues...Espero que se mejore pronto...-fue la única contestación de Harry, justo antes de desviar la mirada.

-Sí...-repliqué yo, con tono de derrota.-Por suerte no es nada grave...

" _Nada grave_..." repetí mentalmente, tamborileando mis dedos sobre el pupitre, sintiéndome una verdadera estúpida. Una verdadera estúpida que tal vez sin querer acababa de cometer uno de los peores errores de su vida.

-Y rezaré para que tu hermano mayor se mejore...-me dijo Luna, estrechándome gentilmente la mano, tal vez suponiendo que la tristeza que se dibujó en mi rostro durante aquellos instantes se debía a la gripe de Percy.

Antes que pudiese contestarle nada, la profesora Minerva McGonagall ingresó al aula, dando inicio a la primera clase del día de forma inmediata. Yo agradecí su repentina llegada...Habría agradecido cualquier cosa que apartase mis pensamientos de las negras ideas que me habían comenzado a llegar...

Y todo por esa actitud suya... ¡Esa estúpida actitud suya! Tan cortés y amable, pero igual capaz de herir sin tener que decirle nada a una.

Sus silencios...Muchas veces, lo que Harry no decía era mucho más doloroso y fuerte que las cosas que de vez en cuando se atrevía a confesar. Y yo había empezado a aprenderlo por las malas...

Tampoco esa sería la única vez que su aparente indiferencia iba a dolerme en el alma.


	18. Distanciamiento

Durante los días siguientes, no pude sino considerar que estabas siendo injusto conmigo, Harry. Terriblemente injusto.

"¿Es así como piensas tratarme sólo porque no soy capaz de corresponder a tus sentimientos tal como tú esperabas Harry? ¿Cómo si de repente me hubiese convertido en una completa desconocida? ¡Bien, pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego!" Me dije para mis adentros, buscando convencerme a mí misma que no me importaba lo frío que pudieses llegar a ser.

Pero me engañaba a mí misma.

Cada silencio tuyo, cada vez que rehuías mi mirada...Eso me dolía profundamente. Por ingenuo que pudiera parecer, yo llegué a sentir que ese sería el fin de nuestra pequeña amistad.

Temía que conforme fuera pasando el tiempo, nos iríamos distanciando más y más... Hasta volvernos completos extraños, que tomarían rumbos diferentes por la vida...Y que nunca más se volverían a ver.

Tal vez fuera un pensamiento ridículo, más no podía evitar sentirme así.

"Eres un estúpido, Harry" pensaba yo con amargura, cada vez que estos pensamientos tristes venían a mi mente. "¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido si piensas que me vas a ganar de esta manera! ¡Ni siquiera querría ser tu amiga si vas a tratarme así!"

Y aún con todo, mi mente no se apartaba de ti.

Creo que ya desde entonces empezaba a comprender que tal vez yo no te consideraba solamente como un amigo. De lo contrario no me habría afectado tanto ese repentino cambio en nuestra relación...

A un amigo se le perdona fácil. A un amigo se le pasan por alto muchas cosas...

Toda esa semana fue demasiado larga para mí. Demasiado gris y aburrida como para siquiera molestarme en recordar las hechos que tuvieron lugar durante la misma...Que baste decir que la eventual recuperación de Percy se dio sin mayores contratiempos, sintiendo una gran alegría de retomar sus clases más rápidamente de lo esperado. Para mis otros hermanos (en especial para Ron) le miraron como el bicho más raro que hubiese existido en este planeta, aunque de todas maneras sintieron alivio de que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad.

Y aunque mis padres le aconsejaron a Percy no esforzarse más de la cuenta para evitar una posible recaída, lo cierto es que sus exagerados métodos de estudio no cambiarían mucho en los años que vendrían.

La pronta recuperación de Percy también hizo que la atención de mi familia se volcase repentinamente hacia mí: Mis padres cayeron en cuenta de que faltaba apenas un día para mi cumpleaños, y esto les emocionó mucho, abrazándome a cada momento y recordándome (en especial mi madre) que pronto sería una mujer hecha y derecha...

La verdad es que me sorprendió que se hubiesen acordado de tal fecha en medio de tanto alboroto...Incluso yo misma lo había olvidado, y la verdad es que no le daba mayor importancia...Pero fue entonces cuando recordé el regalo de Harry, en la clase de arte...El regalo que puso en evidencia la verdad de sus sentimientos y que obligó a que las cosas cambiasen entre nosotros.

"Seguramente lo debe de haber destrozado o ha de haber pintado otra cosa en su lugar..." pensé yo, sintiéndome invadida por una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. "Yo no resulté ser la musa que él creyó ver en mí así que...Así que a lo mejor él ya no querrá saber nada de mí..."

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al momento de tener tales pensamientos.

-¿Está todo bien, Ginny?-me preguntó mi madre, interrumpiendo repentinamente el hilo de mis pensamientos

-¡Sí!...sí, mamá...todo está perfecto...-repuse yo, tratando de mostrarme lo más alegre que pude.- ¡Ah!...Ya casi no puedo esperar a que sea mañana... ¡Me muero de ganas de ver lo que irán a regalar!

Mi madre era lo bastante lista y despierta como para darse cuenta de lo fingido de mi entusiasmo. Y aun así, aceptó seguirme el juego, tal vez en espera de que cuando llegase el momento apropiado, yo le hablaría de cualquier preocupación que estuviese embargando mi alma en secreto. Así era como ella y yo nos entendíamos, desde que yo era una niña pequeña...

"Mañana tú cumplirás quince años, Ginny Weasley..." pensaba para mis adentros, mientras mi madre me estrechaba amorosamente contra su pecho. "Quince años, pero sigues siendo una niña pequeña, que no sabe nada del mundo y que se ahoga en un vaso de agua...Una niña con demasiado miedo para reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos..."


	19. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ginny!

Aunque parezca un mero engreimiento de mi parte, casi no había entusiasmo alguno de mi parte con respecto a mi cumpleaños: Esa mañana yo desperté sintiendo que era como un día cualquier otro…Y a decir verdad, me molestaba un poco.

Cuando me miré al espejo esa mañana, en vez de sentirme un poco más como una mujer adulta, me sentí… ¿Cómo decirlo? Un poco más "vieja" de lo usual.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía vieja, más vieja de lo que realmente era, y eso me desagradaba.

Me desagradaba mi reflejo, mi cara, mi cabello…Me desagradaba todo de mí. Y sentí un profundo deseo de ser otra persona.

"Dios…Sí así es como pienso a los quinces, ¿Cómo será cuando tenga treinta?" me dije a mí misma, asustada de mi amargura repentina.

¿Qué era lo que me molestaba tanto? Bueno, la respuesta es obvia, pero todavía (¡Sí, todavía no!) no me mostraba muy dispuesta a reconocer la causa de mi disgusto…Mi disgusto conmigo misma, por la forma que me había comportado en los últimos días. Con una persona en particular. Sí, esa persona.

Harry. Mi amigo que tal vez ya no podía ser mi amigo.

Y al mismo tiempo…También me sentía molesta con él.

A mí, parecer, él estaba siendo un tanto injusto conmigo. Pero a la vez, yo sentía dentro de mí una extraña culpa y arrepentimiento inexplicables. Hubiera deseado…Volver el tiempo atrás, al momento en el cual las cosas entre él y yo eran mucho más sencillas.

En esos días, yo le habría podido decir sin ningún temor, "te quiero Harry", de forma gentil en la que lo habría hecho una amiga. Habría sido una frase sin mayor peso que el afecto gentil de una persona a quien tienes cerca de tu corazón…Pero que no tiene la misma cercanía profunda (Y a veces desgarradora) de quien te quiere ya no sólo como una amiga.

Tal vez estaba exagerando. Después de todo…No eran pocas las chicas de mi escuela que ya tenían novios. Y algunas andaban con un chico, y luego con otro con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, sin que hubiera drama de por medio.

A lo mejor tan sólo debía ir donde Harry y decirle: "Mira, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos intentar eso de ser novios, y si no resulta, bueno podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿no?"

Así de fácil, ¿no?

Y sin embargo, yo no acababa de convencerme del todo con respecto a esa idea.

Momentos después, cuando fui a la cocina para desayunar, mis padres y mis hermanos ya estaban esperándome allí, con un colorido pastel sobre la mesa, el cual estaba adorando por exactamente quince velas escarchadas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny!-exclamaron todos ellos al unísono, al tiempo en que me sonreían afablemente. También yo les sonreí con agradecimiento, aún a pesar de mi falta de interés con respecto a mi cumpleaños.

-Vamos, pide un deseo…-me invitó mi madre, al tiempo que Fred y George iban encendiendo las quince velas en un pastel.

-¡Mejor piensa rápido, que el pastel se va a derretir!-exclamaron los dos al unísono entre risas.

Yo por mi parte, no tenía ni idea con respecto a lo que debía desear…Pero ante la expectativa de mi familia, pensé rápidamente en un deseo cualquiera y soplé las velas, ante los sonoros aplausos de Ron y los demás chicos.

-Se te ve contenta, Ginny… ¿Se puede saber qué clase de deseo pediste?-me preguntó Ron.

-Se supone que ella no debe decírtelo, o si no su deseo no se cumplirá, cabeza hueca…-le replicó Fred

-No le digas cabeza hueca a tu hermano, Fred…-le reprendió inmediatamente mi padre.

-La verdad es que yo no le veo el sentido a ninguna de estas supersticiones…-señaló Percy, un tanto indiferente a la situación-Todo el mundo sabe que esto de pedirle deseos a las velas no es que más que una chiquillada…

-Pues en ese caso, no te daremos pastel en tu cumpleaños, genio…-repuso burlonamente George.

-Ya dejen de pelear, chicos…-intervino mi madre, quien luego se dirigió a mí, entregándome un pequeño sobre con una carta-Mira Ginny…Tu hermano Charles te escribió mandó una felicitación por tu cumpleaños…

-¿Una carta de Charlie? ¿Para mí?

Era la primera vez que mi hermano Charlie me escribía a mí personalmente. Dos años atrás, luego de haberse graduado de la secundaria (Y un poco contrariando los deseos de mi padre) él había adoptado un estilo de vida…bastante "libre" por así decirlo (En las palabras despectivas de Percy se había vuelto "un hippie trotamundos") quien un día bien podía trabajar de panadero y al día siguiente se dedicaba a venderle baratijas a los turistas.

Pero, por caótico que su modo de vida pudiese sonar (en especial para mis padres) la verdad es que siempre que me escribía, él se oía como una persona feliz...Sus palabras eran las de una persona plenamente realizada y no las de alguien que no todavía no parece tener una idea muy clara de qué rumbo debería tomar su existencia.

Era tal la determinación de su espíritu, y su capacidad para adaptarse a las más adversas situaciones (Y si de he de dar fe a mucho de lo que nos contaba en sus cartas, muchos de esos problemas eran tan absurdos que ya casi parecían sacados de alguna clase de comedia surrealista) que mis padres al final no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar la manera en la cual su hijo había decidido vivir.

En su última carta (la cual venía acompañada de una extravagante postal en donde podía vérsele posando claramente al lado de alguna clase de animal extraño)él afirmaba estar trabajando con un reconocido "criptozoólogo" dueño de un museo de rarezas en Norteamérica. Él me deseaba un muy feliz cumpleaños, y también aseguraba "haber encontrado su verdadera vocación" en dicho lugar.

-Además de la carta, Charlie te mandó un paquete con algunas…Baratijas del museo ese en donde dice que trabaja…-me dijo mi padre, frunciendo ligeramente el bigote, en un gesto que él hacía cuando quería indicar que algo le disgustaba. La verdad es que para él, Charlie no hacía más que desperdiciar sus mejores años, pero de todas quería a mi hermano…Y tendría que acostumbrarse a alguna locura nueva en cada de sus cartas.

-Sí, habían unas…baratijas…-agregó mi madre-Pero Ginny, yo te aconsejaría que no las toques…Hasta que las hayamos dado una buena limpieza…

-¿Qué se supone que es esta cosa?- preguntó Fred, sacando del paquete enviado por Charlie un polvoriento collarín que representaba…A alguna clase de bicho que nunca había visto en mi vida.

-Si pusiera alguna de estas cosas en el café del profesor Cuthbert, seguro que al viejo le da un infarto-agregó George, frotándose las manos maliciosamente.

-Nadie hará nada de eso…-acotó mi madre, de forma tajante-Ninguna…Ninguna de esas cosas sale de esta casa…No hasta que hayamos comprobado que son completamente seguras…

-En fin…-suspiré yo-Seguro que a mi amiga Luna le gustan estos abalorios…La he visto ponerse adornos más extraños que estos…

Era una lástima que ella no hubiese conocido a mi hermano Charlie. Seguramente ella y él se habrían llevado muy bien.

Momentos después, luego del desayuno, mis hermano hicieron cada uno entrega de sus respectivos regalos…Fueron obsequios pequeños, no demasiado llamativos (Bueno, con excepción del cortaplumas adornado con una calavera que me regalaron Fred y George) pero de todas maneras lo bastante prácticos como para que los usase en mi rutina diaria durante los meses siguientes.

Y aunque ese día no esperaba ninguna clase de visita…Alguien llamó a la puerta de nuestra casa durante la hora del almuerzo.

-Yo abro…-dije yo, pensando ingenuamente que no iba a llevarme ninguna clase de sorpresa ese día. Sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta…Casi me caigo de espaldas.

-Hola…-me dijo Harry, sonriendo un tanto nerviosamente en la entrada de mi casa. Luna y Neville estaban con él.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo Luna, al tiempo que me abrazaba. Y yo por mi parte, me esforzaba por sonreír, aunque mis ojos no dejaban de mirar a Harry, quien a su vez me rehuía la mirada.


	20. Su regalo

-V-Vaya, chicos que…qué sorpresa…-balbuceé yo, torpemente-No…No esperaba verlos por aquí hoy…

-¿Acaso crees que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños, amiga?-me respondió Luna, sonriéndome con dulzura.

-Por cierto, Hermione te mandó esto, Ginny-dijo Neville, entregándome un pequeño paquete forrado con papel plateado-Ella lamenta no haber podido venir en persona, pero de todas maneras te mandó un pequeño obsequio…

-Neville, Harry yo también te trajimos regalos…-se apresuró en aclarar Luna, sacando un paquetito de color café de uno de los bolsillos.

-Oh…Muchas gracias Luna…-respondí yo, recibiendo el paquete en mis manos-Pero vamos amigos, no se queden afuera… ¡Pasen, pasen por favor!

Mientras hablaba, les hice el típico ademán de bienvenida que el anfitrión de una fiesta hace al momento en el cual los invitados llegan a su casa. Pero cuando Harry pasó a mi lado, yo sentí un leve escalofrío en mi espalda.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron por un segundo. Un brevísimo y fugaz segundo, que sin embargo quedó grabado en mi memoria. La expresión de sus ojos verdes, tan intensamente verdes me recordó a la mirada fija de un niño, esa que a veces causa desconcierto e incluso incomodidad a ciertos adultos…El tipo de mirada inocente que de alguna manera parece ser capaz de leer en tu alma casi de manera inconsciente.

-¡Hola! ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Ginny?-preguntó mi madre, asomándose desde la cocina para darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados-¡De haber sabido que habrían visitas, habría preparado mejor la casa!

-Ya mamá, cálmate un poco…-se apresuró en decir Ron, quien entonces se dirigió a Harry, estrechando familiarmente su mano. Harry le sonrió, y se dieron palmadas en los hombres, saludándose con esa confianza y cercanía que parecían tenerse la gran mayoría de chicos de mi escuela.

Luego de darme mi obsequio, Neville se unió a la conversación. Por un momento, y tomando en cuenta que en mi casa estaban presentes ese día más chicos que chicas, hasta daba la impresión que el cumpleaños era de uno de mis hermanos y no el mío.

Mi madre insistió en tomarnos fotos. Entre bromas y risas, el flash de su cámara captó una mañana de aparente felicidad, durante la cual yo disfrazaba mis inseguridades. Yo evitaba estar muy cerca de Harry en esos momentos, pero al mismo tiempo mi mirada la buscaba como anhelando una respuesta. Y cuando él por fin me concedía esa mirada buscada, yo no era capaz de sostenerla.

-Creo que ya estuvo bien de fotos, mamá…-señaló Ron con algo de fastidio.

-¡Ya, no seas tan impaciente hijo!-dijo mi madre, empeñada en seguir tomando fotos-¡Una sólo foto más!

-Pero sólo una más, ¿eh?

-Sólo déjense tomar fotos, chicos…-nos dijo mi padre-Cuando sean viejos van a querer tener recuerdos de este día, y es mejor que sobren que falten…

-¡Bueno, a este paso Ginny va a pasarse todo su cumpleaños tomándose fotos!-rió Fred.

Una vez terminada la sesión fotográfica, mi madre nos indicó que pasásemos a la cocina, para convidarle un pedazo de pastel a nuestros tres invitados…Ese fue el momento durante el cual Harry me extendió su obsequio, el cual traía guardado en un pequeño paquete blanco, que ni siquiera estaba envuelto, sino que apenas estaba adornado con un discreto lazo de celofán azul.

-Esto…-me dijo él tímidamente-Perdón por no habértelo dado antes…Es que me distraje un poco conversando con Ron…

-Está bien…-repuse yo, sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

Ninguno de los dos parecía saber bien que decir entonces. Estando cerca el uno del otro, los segundos se nos hacían demasiado largos…Casi interminables.

-Eh…F-feliz cumpleaños…

-Gracias- le dije yo.

Antes de pasar a la cocina con los demás invitados, le dije a mi mamá que dejaría mis regalos en mi habitación…Y una vez allí, no pude resistir la curiosidad, abriendo inmediatamente el regalo de Harry: Se trataban de unos pequeños pendientes plateados, sencillos pero que a mí me parecieron muy hermosos.

Aun así, al verlos…Sentí un pequeño vacío en mi corazón. Cerré mis ojos, y recordé el retrato que Harry había pintado de mí…

"Eres una tonta, Ginny…" pensé para mis adentros, sumamente dolida. "¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué esperabas? Harry ya vio como es tu verdadera personalidad…Y allí se acabaron todas las idealizaciones…"

Yo suspiré, y acaricié la cajita blanca que contenía los pendientes, como si fuese la mano de una persona muy querida para mí. Me sentía triste porque creía que mi actitud bien podría haber acabado algo que pudo haber sido muy maravilloso antes de que empezase siquiera. Y todo por mi cobardía.

"Jamás podré usar estos pendientes." Pensé. "¿Cómo lo haría sin pensar en él? Sin pensar…En lo que pudo haber sido…"


	21. Una bufanda olvidada

El resto de aquella tarde transcurrió de una manera bastante alegre y tranquila…Aquella reunión con mis amigos y mi familia era la clase de cumpleaños que yo prefería, en lugar de una alguna clase de fiesta ruidosa con numerosos invitados.

Y sin embargo…

Algo en mí espíritu se mantenía inquieto e me impedía relajarme completamente…Una duda, muy sutil, pero de todas maneras desagradable, que se iba volviendo más y más profundo cada vez que intentaba dirigirle la mirada a Harry o intercambiar una palabra con él, y él parecía evadirme, como si intentase marcar su distancia.

"Es como si me estuviese rehuyendo de mí…" llegué a pensar en un momento determinado. "De seguro está decepcionado de mí…No me sorprendería…Apuesto que está sólo aquí por obligación…"

Las horas pasaron. Conforme iba oscureciendo, mis tres invitados fueron retirándose…El primero en irse fue Neville, quien se despidió muy educadamente de mí y de mi madre, afirmando que le había prometido volver a su hogar antes de las nueve de la noche:

-Ustedes me perdonarán, pero mi abuela es muy estricta con los horarios, y ella no va a pasar por alto ni siquiera quince minutos de retraso…-nos comentó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

De veras que nos tenía mucha confianza como sus mejores amigos como para compartir esa clase de información con nosotros…

La segunda en retirarse fue Luna. Había pasado casi una hora desde que Neville se había marchado. Mi hermano Ron insistió en acompañarla. Según él, "no convenía que una chica de su edad andase por allí sola tan tarde." Luna intentó convencerle de que no había problema, que su casa no estaba muy lejos y todo eso, pero insistió tanto que a Fred y George les pareció que a Ron en realidad le gustaba Luna y tan sólo estaba buscando una excusa para estar a solas con ella, no tardando en hacer más de un comentario sarcástico a los que mi hermano hizo caso omiso.

Lo admito, también yo creí lo mismo por un tiempo… Pero la verdad es que Ron solamente estaba siendo cortés. Según mi madre, mi hermano mayor es un poco "chapado a la antigua" con respecto a su manera de tratarse con las mujeres.

"Él es todo un caballero como tu padre" me habría dicho en una ocasión.

Tan sólo quince minutos después, Harry nos dijo que también él debía retirarse, estrechando efusivamente el brazo de mi hermano mayor antes de retirarse.

A mí también me estrechó la mano gentilmente…Mientras que yo, de forma ingenua, esperaba que me diese un beso en la mejilla. Incluso sus palabras de despedida se me hicieron un tanto secas y distantes:

-Nos…Nos vemos en la escuela el lunes, Ginny…

-Sí... ¡Nos vemos!-repuse yo, forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mientras le vi marcharse, desapareciendo tan fugazmente su silueta a través del umbral de la puerta de nuestra casa como si se tratase de alguna clase de aparición, yo sentí en mi pecho la tristeza propia de quien se ha resignado a dejarse vencer aún antes de haberse empezado la lucha…

Así de endeble era yo. Así de frágil era mi voluntad.

Me di media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a mi habitación. Quería irme a dormir inmediatamente y dar por terminado este día, sin tener que pensar más en Harry o en nadie más…Y sin embargo…

-Pero… ¡Mira nada más!-dijo mi madre entonces.-A tu amigo Harry se le ha olvidado su bufanda…

Se trataba de una preciosa bufanda roja con rayas amarillas, la misma que había estado usando durante estos últimos días…Yo la estreché en mis manos. Al hacerlo, no sé qué cosa se apoderó de mí en aquellos instantes, pero sentí el deseo de dejarme llevar por un loco impulso:

-¡Iré a entregársela ahora mismo!-anuncié, saliendo a toda prisa de mi casa. Apenas si alcancé a escuchar a mi madre gritar a mis espaldas: "¡Espera Ginny!"mientras iba corriendo a toda prisa a través de la calle, esperando darle el alcance a Harry.

-¡Harry! ¡Espérame! ¡Harry!

Creí que no le alcanzaría. Pero de alguna manera yo llegué hasta él…

-¿Ginny?-preguntó volviendo la mirada en dirección a mí. Él se veía tan sorprendido, casi expectante. Había un brillo especial en su mirada. Casi podría decirse algo "mágico" que tuvo un extraño efecto en mí…

-Harry…Yo…

Estreché con fuerza su bufanda roja en mis manos, como si esperase que aquella prenda pudiese darle a mí espíritu la fuerza que necesitaba para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Yo pude simplemente haberle dicho: "Harry, olvidaste tu bufanda" y allí se habría terminado el asunto.

Y en vez ello…En vez ello corrí directamente hacia él, con lágrimas en mis ojos, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo, estrechándolo con tanta fuerza que se hubiera dicho que yo tenía miedo que él fuese a desaparecer de un momento de otro. Cómo si se fuese a marchar de mi vida para siempre.

Él me devolvió el abrazo. Me estrechó con fuerza y dulzura a la vez.

El contacto de sus manos, el contacto de sus brazos…

Aquello fue…

Aquello fue como un sueño, del cual yo no deseaba despertarme nunca.

Para mí, fue como ser abrazado por un ángel.

Y eso era porque yo lo amaba.

Yo amaba a ese chico, Harry Potter, mi querido amigo del colegio.

La persona que ahora lo era todo para mí.

-Harry…Yo…-intenté decir, con un hilo de voz.

-Te amo…-me dijo él.-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Ginny… ¡Más que a nada!

Y me besó. Mi primer beso, aquel que nunca podría olvidar.

Daba igual lo que pudiese suceder mañana, en un mes, en varios años.

Daba igual.

En aquel instante, por primera vez en mi vida, supe lo que era la verdadera felicidad.


	22. Yo y mis recuerdos

Los meses siguientes transcurrieron de forma increíblemente fugaz, como si aquellos días junto a Harry hubiesen sido solamente parte de un sueño maravilloso, del cual el tiempo se encargaría de hacernos despertar eventualmente, a través de la amargura de un futuro distanciamiento que jamás habríamos podido esperar durante los días de nuestras adolescencia…

Pero yo lo sé con certeza, todo aquello fue real…Tan intensamente real que aún puedo recordarlo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Hoy día, mirando a través de la ventana y contemplando lo melancólica que se ve la ciudad durante estos días lluviosos, he pensado nuevamente en Harry, y yo…Yo he creído verle saludándome en la distancia, con la misma sonrisa gentil de siempre…

Harry…

Yo ahora cierro los ojos, y vuelvo a recordar la dulce felicidad que compartimos.

Recuerdo la sonrisa cómplice de nuestros amigos, los comentarios un tanto sarcásticos de mis hermanos mayores ("Tanto drama que has hecho, y al final de todas maneras terminaste volviéndote novia de Harry" me habría dicho Ron alguna vez)

El mundo parecía un lugar perfecto, mil veces más hermoso, más feliz. Cada vez que nos tomábamos de la mano…Cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban…Nosotros éramos capaces de hacer de nuestra rutina un pequeño paraíso, ajenos al frío de ese invierno distante, ajenos a cualquier mirada burlona de los otros.

En nuestro mundo de enamorados, apenas si había lugar para poco más que nosotros dos. Cualquier problema, cualquier predicamento que en otras circunstancias me habría resultado terriblemente difícil de sobrellevar, ahora me parecían del todo insignificantes, y eran para mí como si no existieran.

Yo nunca me he considerado una persona particularmente fuerte, pero con Harry a mi lado, yo me sentía capaz de realizar cualquier cosa, de afrontar cualquier clase de adversidad... Él era mi fuerza, el brazo al que yo me aferraba en medio de las tormentas de la vida.

No sé si algún día nuestros caminos volverán a cruzar nuevamente…Pero sé que pase lo que pase, nunca lo olvidaré.

Mil veces he escuchado decir que siempre el primer amor se siente como si fuera el último, el único...Mi madre, mis hermanos, mis amigos…Ellos me lo han dicho tantas veces…Puede que ellos tengan razón. Sé que me lo dicen por mi propio bien, al verme tan triste últimamente…Pero la verdad es que no sé si nunca vuelva a querer a alguien así como yo amé a Harry…Y no creo que haya nadie en este mundo que me amé de la misma manera que él me amo.

Ya se está haciendo tarde…Sé que necesito dormir, tengo trabajo que hacer para mañana…

Estoy cansada. Necesito dormir…Reponer mis fuerzas para el día de mañana.

De seguro esta noche también soñaré con Harry, y le recordaré igual que siempre: Esperando por mí, con esa misma sonrisa maravillosa en su rostro, y esa expresión llena de esperanza dibujada en sus ojos verdes, propia de quien aguarda el futuro sin ninguna clase de temor…


	23. Diciembre

I

El tiempo parecía volar a nuestro alrededor: Los días pasaban, la gente iba y venía…Pero cuando Harry estrechaba mi mano entre las suyas…Cuando acariciaba mi pelo…Cuando besaba mi frente y mis mejillas…Yo sentía que no había ninguna razón por la cual temer o preocuparme. Su presencia le daba a mi vida diaria una chispa especial, una suerte de "magia" que volvía maravillosas aún las más triviales experiencias.

Junto a otra persona, nada de ello había sido lo mismo. Yo estoy plenamente segura de ello…

II

Con la llegada de diciembre, y estando próxima la navidad, todos en la escuela estaban ansiosos pensando en cómo pasarían las festividades, y ni siquiera el severo profesor Snape conseguía disimular del todo su ansiedad al respecto (aunque ello no impidió que siguiese tratando bastante mal a los chicos de mi clase)

-¿Qué te gustaría que te regalase por navidad, Ginny?- me preguntó repentinamente Harry durante uno de los recesos entre clases.

-¿Regalo? Pues no sé…No se me ocurre nada especifico… ¿Cualquier cosa que tú me regales estará bien?

-¡Vamos, Ginny!-insistió Harry, acercando su rostro al mío-¿De veras no hay nada que tú quieras?

Al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, yo me sentí tentada de besarlo, de decirle que lo único que realmente deseaba era que permaneciese siempre junto a mí, sin importar que todos los demás estuviesen escuchando…Sin importar que pensasen que yo estaba loca o que era una cursi que creía en absurdos romances eternos…Pero en vez de eso, yo simplemente le dije:

-Cualquier cosa que tú me regales estará bien para mí…

-¿En serio, Ginny? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Él me sonreía, y su expresión me parecía tan divertida que yo estaba punto de ponerme a reír…Una risa tonta, sin razón, propia de los jóvenes enamorados, felices de estar juntos…

-¡En serio! ¡Cualquier cosa! Para mí no tienen mucha importancia los obsequios…-le aseguré, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Todavía es demasiado pronto para ponerse a pensar en la navidad…-intervino Hermione, sin dejar de hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno. La seriedad de su tono de voz nos hizo volver a la realidad inmediata, justo al instante en el que la profesora McGonagall ingresaba al aula, lista para iniciar de inmediato una nueva clase.

-Píntale otro retrato a tu novia por navidad, Romeo…A lo mejor esta vez no arma un escándalo por toda la escuela…-susurró alguien a nuestras espaldas.

No hacía falta que volviésemos la mirada para saber de quien se trataba…La horrible voz de Malfoy era inconfundible, y ni siquiera necesitaba insultar abiertamente para sentirse venenosa y llena de rencor, como una áspide.

Harry hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y yo opté por hacer lo mismo. Y eso era lo que precisamente él más odiaba de nosotros dos, que actuásemos como si él no existiese, como si sus palabras no tuviesen ningún valor…Y la verdad es que para mí, ya no lo tenían. El miedo que me inspiraba al principio del año escolar se esfumó por completo en cuanto Harry y yo nos volvimos novios…Un sujeto como él no podía ser sino una sombra insignificante en medio de mis recuerdos, destinada a pasar de largo por nuestras vidas, sin producir ninguna clase de impacto real en nuestras vidas.

Ignoro que habrá sido de él en el tiempo presente…En los últimos años hasta sus propios colegas más cercanos Vincent y Gregory han perdido todo el contacto con él. Ambos parecen haberse vuelto personas más honestas sin su influencia.

Lo último que oí de Malfoy fue hace cinco años atrás, cuando una pequeña nota periodística en el diario en el que trabajaba mencionaba su nombre entre una lista de personas detenidas por la policía durante una redada realizada en Edimburgo.

Pese a que no llegué a odiarle, ciertamente él es una de esas personas con las que espero nunca reencontrarme en mi vida.


	24. Lecciones de patinaje

Uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro de aquel diciembre, fue cuando aprendí a patinar…Más que nada porque fue Harry mi maestro…

-¡Vamos, Ginny! ¡Sólo te hace falta dar un pasito nomás y todo un mundo de diversión se abrirá para ti este invierno!

-¡Dame un segundo, por favor!-le supliqué nerviosamente, sin ánimo suficiente como para soltar todavía una barandilla cercana-¡En seguida voy!

-¡No tengas miedo, por favor! ¡Hasta los niños chiquitos aprender a patinar en un santiamén!-Y señalando a dos niños pequeños que patinaban cerca de nosotros, él agregó:

-¡Mira esos chicos! ¿No ves lo contentos que están? ¡Mira como ríen!

-Seguro… ¡Seguro se ríen de mí!-repuse yo avergonzada, temerosa de sufrir un resbalón de un momento a otro. Ya incluso me imaginaba a todos los presentes rompiendo a carcajadas ante mi torpeza.

-¡No te hagas ideas!-me respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-Si te hace falta, yo te llevará del brazo… ¡Pero te aseguró que hoy aprenderás a patinar, Ginny!

-Eso se dice fácil…

-Todavía no me creo que nunca hayas aprendido a patinar… ¡Yo aprendí a los siete años!

-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca me llamó mucho la atención patinar-contesté, con algo de fastidio-Pero si tú dices que es tan divertido…

\- Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, e irás perdiendo el miedo… Y cuando eso ocurra, patinar te va a encantar, te lo prometo…

-Bueno…Si tú lo dices, Harry…

-Vamos, toma mi mano…

-Está bien… ¡Pero por ningún motivo me dejes caer, por favor!

-¿Crees que te dejaría caer? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¡Yo sí confío en ti, pero…!

-¡No te dejaré caer! ¡Te lo prometo por lo más sagrado de este mundo, Ginny! ¡Vamos!

Respiré hondo, y tratando de moverme lo más rápido que pude, me solté de la barandilla me sostuve de la mano de Harry. Por un brevísimo instante, creí que iba a darme un tremendo resbalón. Pero Harry me sostuvo con fuerza, al tiempo que me decía:

-¡Ya lo conseguiste, Ginny! ¿Viste que no fue tan difícil?

Yo asentí débilmente, aunque todavía no conseguía liberarme del todo de mi temor.

-Está bien…A mí también me dio un poco de miedo cuando patiné por primera vez…Pero así juntos, tomados de la mano…

-¡Por favor, no me vayas a soltar!

-Yo te prometí que no te soltaría, y no lo haré… ¡Sólo sígueme el paso! Imagínate que esta es una pista de baile…Imagínate que estamos bailando…

Mientras Harry me hablaba, yo imaginaba…

Cuando yo era una niña pequeña y mi madre me leyó el cuento de la Cenicienta por primera vez, sus palabras me hicieron soñar despierta…Yo imaginaba que Cenicienta irrumpía en medio del baile, casi como una aparición sobrenatural…Su vestido, tan maravilloso, tan irreal dejaba a todos extasiados en su contemplación…

El príncipe, de cabellos negros (en mi fantasía, el príncipe siempre tenía cabellos negros, no sé bien porque) extendía sus brazos a la Cenicienta, y ella volaba hacia él…Ambos volaban juntos en su baile, que no tenía comparación con nada en este mundo…

Nadie más existía, salvo Cenicienta y su príncipe, y yo me ensimismaba en tal visión.

Algo similar me sucedió mientras Harry me enseñó a patinar. Mientras Harry me llevaba de la mano a través de la pista de patinaje, yo me sentí una torpe Cenicienta, tratando de volar hasta el príncipe de cabellos negros…

Conforme pasaban los minutos, mis temores iban desapareciendo…Y una dulce seguridad invadía mi alma, permitiéndome incluso romper a reír junto a ese chico a quien tanto amaba.

No existía nadie más en el mundo, sólo nosotros dos…Y nosotros dos volábamos sobre la pista de patinaje, como en un sueño sin fin…

-¿Ves cómo yo tenía razón?-me dijo Harry, sacándome de mi ensoñación-¡Te dije que patinar te iba a gustar mucho!

-Sí…Bueno…-balbuceé yo…Eso es porque eres un buen maestro…

-Y tú, una gran alumna…-me contestó él, sonriéndome.

Un segundo después, no obstante, él puso una expresión seria en su rostro, para luego susurrarme las siguientes palabras:

-Ginny, tú te mereces lo mejor…Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hacer por ti… ¡Si pudiera, yo te daría el mundo entero para ti sola!

Yo me sonrojé, y casi sin pensar en lo que decía, mi respuesta inmediata fue:

-Harry…Para mí, _tú_ eres más que el mundo entero…

Él me sonrió nuevamente, pudiendo percibir yo en sus ojos un brillo de emoción profunda…A esa sonrisa le siguió un beso, un beso dado con tanta fuerza que por poco los dos nos caemos de espaldas en medio de la pista de patinaje.

Algunos chicos que patinaban a nuestro alrededor no pudieron evitar reírse al contemplar semejante escena…Y la verdad es que no me importó demasiado. Yo y Harry nos reímos también, pensando que ese Diciembre, esa hermosa Navidad nos acompañaría por siempre, como en los cuentos de Finales felices y eternos…

Este año yo he ido a la pista de patinaje en la ciudad donde vivo. He patinado sola, recordando mi adolescencia e imaginándote a mi lado, como mi paciente instructor, como el príncipe que alguna vez me prometió el mundo, y que al mismo tiempo era más que el mundo entero para mí.

He reído recordando aquellos días felices…He reído, a pesar de que mi corazón sigue extrañándote sin remedio…


	25. Para siempre de los dos

Faltaban apenas un par de días para la navidad…

Las calles del vecindario parecían haber sido sacadas de un libro de cuentos durante aquella temporada, repletas de adornos excéntricos y luces de colores. Era algo sumamente hermoso de contemplar durante esa fecha.

Fue un sábado por la mañana cuando yo recibí una inesperada llamada telefónica de parte de Harry: Él parecía fuera de sí de entusiasmo, pidiéndome que viniese lo antes posible a una dirección ubicada en un parque cercano a mi casa…

-¡Ven cuanto antes, por favor!-me dijo, con voz emocionada-¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

-Pero… ¿De qué se trata, Harry? –Pregunté yo-¿Acaso no puedes decírmelo por teléfono?

-¡No, no! ¡Es mejor que tú estés aquí en persona! ¡Así será mejor, créeme! Bueno, ¡Aquí te espero, Ginny!

Y sin esperar mi respuesta, Harry ya había colgado el teléfono. Yo me reí para mis adentros, preguntándome qué clase de "sorpresa" Harry habría preparado en esta ocasión…

Unos momentos después, yo salía de casa, enrumbándome hacia la dirección que Harry me había indicado por teléfono, no tardando en encontrarme con él al cabo de unos minutos.

Harry corrió hacia mí, estrechándome al instante entre sus brazos. Yo podía sentir su corazón latiendo muy de prisa, con mucha fuerza…Apenas si atiné a preguntarle qué era lo que tenía que mostrarme…A manera de contestación, él me tomó de la mano, y me llevó corriendo a una sección del parque en donde parecían estar realizándose una de serie de trabajos para una presentación que tendría lugar durante la Nochebuena.

-¿Podemos estar aquí? ¿No nos meteremos en problemas?

-¡No te preocupes por eso, Ginny! Uno de los artistas que trabajo para esta presentación es amigo mío…Además, si nos damos prisa, nadie se dará cuenta siquiera de que estuvimos aquí…

Luego de caminar a través de numerosas esculturas escarchadas que representaban diferentes motivos navideños, llegamos hasta donde se erigía un muro recubierto por un enorme telón azul.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamé yo asustada al ver que Harry levantaba una parte de dicho telón.

-¡No te asustes, Ginny! Yo sé lo que hago…Ahora asómate aquí, por favor…Dale un vistazo al mural, y dime si has descubierto algún rostro familiar…

Hice tal como Harry me indicaba y miré la pequeña parte del mural que había sido descubierta…Era una pintura sumamente hermosa, pero aún todavía no entendía que era exactamente lo que debía encontrar…No fue sino hasta un segundo vistazo, cuando me di cuenta de que mi propio rostro se encontraba entre los numerosos rostros representados en el mural…Se trataba de una visión sumamente idealizada de mí, aunque de todas maneras, mi rostro seguía siendo reconocible.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó Harry, mientras volvía a poner la parte del telón que había levantado de vuelta a su sitio.-Este es mi regalo de Navidad, Ginny…Mi regalo de Navidad para ti…La verdad es que ya no podía esperar para mostrártelo…

Yo tardé unos segundos en responderle, puesto que aún seguía maravillada:

-¿Tú…Tú pintaste este mural?

-Sólo esa pequeña parte dedicada a tu persona…-repuso Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-El artista encargado de realizar esta obra me concedió ese favor, y yo le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello…

-Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Se trata de un pariente o amigo tuyo?

-Sí…Digamos que sí…Se trata de un amigo de mi padre…Es todo un "artista loco" que vive por y para lo que hace… ¡Pero es un gran sujeto! Estoy seguro de que te caerá muy bien cuando tengas la oportunidad de conocerle…Su nombre John Lupin… ¿Has escuchado hablar de él?

-No…Ese nombre no se me hace conocido…Aunque la verdad es que no sé mucho de arte…

-Bueno, ya tendrás la oportunidad de ver su trabajo…Es increíble te lo aseguro…

Harry se acercó a mí entonces, y empezó a acariciar mi rostro de forma gentil. Sus manos…Sus manos eran tan hermosas, tan cálidas…Las manos de un artista dedicado…

-Aún no me has dicho si te gustó mi pequeña contribución al mural…

-Harry…Es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mí…-repuse yo.

Y aunque sonreía, al mismo tiempo sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a causa de mi emoción. A veces, una felicidad profunda se siente casi igual que una tristeza sobrecogedora.

-Ginny…

Harry estaba preocupado por mí, eso pude verlo en sus ojos. Yo enjugué rápidamente las lágrimas de mis ojos y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Muchas gracias…-le dije, dándole una serie de besos en ambas mejillas. El beso final fue en la boca, tras el cual, el volvió a regalarme una sonrisa…

-Me alegra que te haya gustado mi regalo…-me susurró al oído, mientras me estrechaba contra su pecho, acariciando mi pelo, mis hombros mi rostro…Y volvió a besarme nuevamente…Ese beso duró sólo un par de segundos…Pero yo lo sentí como un lapso de tiempo infinito, durante el cual yo pude haber llevado una vida entera.

Pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer desde el cielo…

-Creo…creo que debemos irnos ya…anunció Harry luego de un breve instante de silencio, esos silencios suyos que sin embargo decían mucho-Si alguien nos encuentra aquí, nos meteremos en problemas…

-Sí…-respondí yo.

Los dos nos marchamos de aquel lugar tomados de la mano, sabiendo que ambos debíamos volver a nuestras respectivas rutinas…Y sin embargo, aunque ese mágico momento terminase, la alegría causada por el regalo que Harry me otorgó…La calidez de su beso, de sus caricias…Todo ello acompañaría por siempre mi memoria hasta el día de hoy…

Han pasado tantos años, y yo he vuelto a acercarme al muro pintado por John Lupin, examinando con atención la pequeña sección que Harry me había dedicado…Aquella pintura seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba. Quizá más incluso…Porque mientras yo miraba esa pintura, era capaz de oír la voz de Harry, hablándole a lo más profundo de mi ser:

"Esto es para ti, Ginny…Para ti, por siempre…"

"No, Harry." Debo responderle yo, para mis adentros. "Esto es de los dos. Para siempre de los dos…"


	26. Navidad

Y la Navidad llegó por fin.

Me había dispuesto a pasar una tranquila Nochebuena en compañía de familia, pero no dejaba de pensar en Harry, en el regalo que me había hecho apenas unos días atrás.

Durante la mañana y la tarde me la pasé esperando una llamada de parte suya…Quería tanto oír su voz nuevamente, volver a darle las gracias por aquel regalo tan maravilloso que me había hecho…Y besarle…Quería besar una y otra vez aquel rostro suyo, de ojos intensamente verdes en los que yo veía reflejados una inocencia primorosa, casi diríase angélica…

Y sin embargo, no hubo noticia alguna de él durante aquel 24 de diciembre, resultándome aquel día terriblemente largo, interminable.

Ese 24 de diciembre, yo recibí una breve visita de parte de Luna y Neville, quienes se presentaron poco después de la hora del almuerzo, trayendo consigo unos paquetes de regalos para mí y para Ron.

-Este es de parte de Hermione…-indicó Neville, entregándole a mi hermano mayor un pequeño paquete prolijamente envuelto con un papel dorado-Ella no pudo venir con nosotros puesto que se iba a visitar a unos parientes por las festividades, pero de todas maneras les desea a ustedes dos una muy feliz Navidad…

-¡Vaya!-exclamó entonces un sorprendido Ron-De haber sabido que la formalísima señorita Granger me iba a hacer un regalo, yo habría comprado algo para ella…Y la verdad es que me siento un poco culpable al respecto…

-No te preocupes…-repuso Neville, encogiéndose de hombros-Ella nos dijo que todas maneras no esperaba que tú le hicieras ningún regalo, así que no creo que se sienta muy decepcionada al respecto…

Al oír esas palabras, Ron le dirigió una mirada bastante fea a Neville, quien recién en ese momento pareció reparar en lo que acaba de decir; pero antes de que los dos se pusiesen a discutir, yo formulé el siguiente comentario a fin de llevar la conversación por otro rumbo:

-¡Bueno, espero que a ustedes les gusten los regalos que les he comprado a cada uno! Y por cierto que también compré uno para Hermione…Me hubiera podido entregárselo personalmente antes de que se fuera de viaje…

Y mientras hablaba, fui extendiéndole mis regalos a Neville y a Luna, quienes los recibieron con una sonrisa entusiasta en sus rostros.

-Yo también les compré un regalo a los dos…-masculló Ron, con el ceño fruncido-Apuesto que no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad, Neville?

-Vamos, Ron…Sólo fue un comentario inocente, no era para que te lo tomes así…

-Un "comentario inocente"…Seguro que sí…

-La Navidad no es fecha para pelearse, chicos…-nos dijo mi madre, al tiempo que entraba en la habitación con una bandeja en la que llevaba unas tazas de chocolate caliente y galletas-Vamos, sentémonos un rato a conversar…

-Muchísimas gracias, señora Weasley...Pero la verdad es que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo…Verá usted…Mi abuela…Mi abuela quiere esté de vuelta en casa temprano y…

-¡Vamos, Neville! No seas así… ¿Qué te costaría quedarte un ratito a conversar? He preparado unas galletas muy ricas… ¿No te gustaría probar una siquiera?

Tanta fue la insistencia de mi madre que Neville terminó quedándose dos horas más en nuestra casa, uniéndose a la animada reunión mi padre, y también Fred y George. Mientras ellos conversaban entre sí, yo hablé aparte con Luna, preguntándole por Harry:

-La verdad es que no lo hemos visto desde el miércoles…Neville llamó temprano a su casa, pero nadie le contestó. La verdad es que nosotros esperábamos encontrarlo aquí…

Al ver el gesto preocupado de mi rostro, Luna apoyo su mano derecho sobre mi hombro y me dijo con gentileza:

-Estoy seguro de que él está bien…A lo mejor está pasando la Navidad en compañía de sus familiares, y tal vez no haya tenido tiempo de venir a tu casa durante la mañana, pero a lo mejor se aparece por aquí más tarde…

-Sí…Tienes razón…-repliqué yo-A lo mejor…

Y sin embargo, Harry siguió sin aparecer durante las horas siguientes, esperándole con ansias a lo largo de la tarde, e incluso de la noche. Cada vez que llamaban a la puerta, cada vez que sonaba el timbre del teléfono de mi casa, yo esperaba oír su voz, saludando alegremente, pero eso no sucedió.

Esa tarde nuestra familia recibió una larga llamada de parte de Charlie, quien nos prometió que aunque no podría pasar la Navidad con nosotros, sí estaría presente en nuestro hogar para la celebración del Año Nuevo, noticia que alegró muchísimo a mi madre y también a Fred y a George, puesto que los dos sentían una gran admiración por nuestro hermano mayor.

El ambiente en torno a mí era de un gran felicidad…Felicidad que si bien yo compartía, no bastaba para disipar mis inquietudes.

Por fin, faltando poco para la medianoche, el teléfono de mi casa timbró una vez, justo cuando mi padre ya se preparaba para dar el brindis navideño.

-Pero… ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a esta hora?-preguntó mi madre, intercambiando una confundida mirada con mis hermanos.

-¡Yo contesto!-le respondí yo inmediatamente, como guiada por una suerte de intuición. Apenas unos cuantos segundos después, ya había levantado la bocina del teléfono, escuchando como una voz familiar me decía las siguientes palabras del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Ginny…Feliz Navidad…

-¡Harry!...F-Feliz Navidad... ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Llamo en un momento inoportuno?

-Eh, bueno…Mi padre iba a dar el brindis navideño…Ya es casi media noche…

-Perdón por llamar tan tarde…Hoy tuve algunos…problemas en casa, pero...Pero ahora estoy bien. Las cosas están bien…

El brevísimo silencio que sostuvo Harry antes de completar aquella última frase me produjo una leve sensación de melancolía en mi alma.

-Sólo quería saludarte...-agregó entonces Harry, sonando esta vez un poco más animado-Yo…Yo quería escucharte, saber de ti, aunque sea sólo unos minutos…¿La estás pasando bien, Ginny?

-Yo…Yo he pasado un día excelente Harry. Ha sido un día muy feliz…Me hubiera gustado que hubieses estado aquí conmigo…

-A mí también me habría gustado estar allí…Me encantaría estar contigo ahora mismo…Besarte una y otra vez…

-Sí, eso…Eso habría sido maravilloso…

-Bueno, no todo está perdido. Si tú quieres, podrías venir a verme mañana…

-¿A tu casa?

-No, no estoy…No estoy en mi casa ahora mismo. Digamos…Digamos que estoy "hospedado" en la casa de un amigo…Y me quedaré aquí por unos días…

-Oh…En ese caso…Claro que me gustaría darte una visita…

Harry me dictó entonces una dirección, la cual yo me apresuré en anotar antes de seguir con nuestra conversación:

\- ¡Espero que te guste el regalo que te compré, Harry! Lo he escogido con mucho cariño para ti, aunque no creo que pueda compararse con el precioso regalo que tú me hiciste el otro día…

-No te preocupes por eso…Tu compañía es el único regalo que necesito en estos momentos…

-Harry…

-Te amo, Ginny…

\- Yo también te amo, Harry. Un fuerte abrazo…Te veo mañana…

-Un fuerte abrazo para ti también, Ginny…Adiós…

-Adiós…

Todavía podía escuchar su respiración a través del auricular, dándome la impresión que estaba a punto de decirme algo más, algo que tal vez habría desvelado el misterio de esa Nochebuena. Y sin embargo, en aquellos instantes sólo hubo un fugaz silencio, el cual fue seguido por el monótono ruido que indicaba el fin de una llamada.

"Bueno…Por lo menos…Por lo menos Harry está bien…" Pensé yo, esperando que la visita que debía realizar a la mañana siguiente sirviese para aclarar mis dudas…Y para que pudiese comprobar si efectivamente Harry estaba bien. Sus palabras seguían resonando en mis oídos cuando volví a la mesa, mientras mis padres y mis hermanos intercambiaban una breve mirada de desconcierto.

-Y… ¿Quién llamó, Ginny?-me preguntó mi madre, tal vez queriendo darme la impresión de que ni ella ni los demás habían escuchado al menos en parte mi conversación al teléfono.

-Era Harry, mamá…Sólo llamaba para desearme una feliz Navidad…

-Oh… ¡Qué gentil!

-¡Sí, Harry es un buen chico!-agregó mi padre de forma jovial-Es muy buen chico...Y ahora si no hay más inconvenientes… ¡Es tiempo de dar un brindis! ¡Feliz Navidad, familia!

-¡Feliz Navidad!-repetimos todos, al unísono, estrechando las copas con vino, para luego darnos un fuerte abrazo.

Una larga noche me esperaba…Una larga noche en la que no pude dejar de pensar en Harry, mientras afuera de mi casa seguía escuchándose la alegre melodía de un villancico…


	27. John Lupin

I

Yo me levanté muy temprano al día siguiente, luego de haber dormido apenas un par de horas durante las cuales no tuve sueño alguno…Pero de todas maneras, no me sentía muy cansada, empezando a prepararme entonces para ir hacia el lugar que Harry me había indicado.

Un poco de agua fría en mi rostro bastó para disipar la poca somnolencia que todavía me quedaba, para luego tomar como desayuno solamente unas tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Un desayuno de deportista" pensé yo, mientras afuera de mi casa el día recién empezaba a clarear.

Unos cuantos minutos después, mi madre entraba en la cocina dando un sonoro bostezo, mostrándose sorprendida de verme allí:

-¿Ginny?-me preguntó, con voz confundida-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, hija? ¿No has podido dormir bien?

Y dándose cuenta de que ya estaba vestida como para salir, añadió la siguiente observación:

-No me digas que piensas irte a algún sitio a estas horas… ¡Más de media ciudad debe estar durmiendo todavía!

-Pues la verdad…Yo sí planeaba visitar a alguien esta mañana...-reconocí-Claro que no ahora mismo, sino dentro de unas horas…

-¿De veras? Porque tú ya pareces lista para salir de paseo…

-Sí…Bueno...Es que decidí que lo mejor sería estar preparada desde temprano…Así ya no tengo que andar con prisas al último momento…

-Vas a reunirte con tu novio Harry, ¿No es cierto?

Tamborileé mis dedos sobre la mesa, y luego de exhalar un leve suspiro, respondí:

-Efectivamente…Ayer los dos acordamos reunirnos durante este día…

-Me parece bien…-me contestó mi madre-Está bien que quieres reunirte con el chico que te guste, aunque su reunión definitivamente no tiene que ser durante la madrugada…

-Sí, mamá…

-Y también considero que, por tu seguridad, vayas acompañada por alguno de tus hermanos mayores…

-Pero mamá…

-Ginny, tú sabes bien que cada mañana de Navidad las calles están desiertas…Todos duermen hasta tarde tras haberse pasado la noche festejando…Y eso incluye a los policías, o a cualquier persona que podría brindarte alguna ayuda en caso de que tuvieras un problema…De ninguna manera puedes arriesgarte a andar sola en una fecha como esta…Y aunque me consideres entrometida por darte esta orden, hoy día no te dejaré salir de casa sino vas acompañada por alguien…

Asumiendo resignadamente la orden dada por mi madre, no tuve más opción que ir a mi cita con Harry en compañía de mi hermano Ron (Quien después de todo era uno de los mejores amigos de Harry) teniendo que esperar a que se despertase recién a las diez y media de la mañana, tomándose al poco rato un largo y abundante desayuno que se permitió tomar en compañía de mi padre y mis otros hermanos mayores.

-El almuerzo estará listo a las tres…-nos indicó mi madre mientras salíamos de la casa-¡Por favor, procuren estar de vuelta para esa hora, chicos!

-Sí, mamá…-fue nuestra respuesta al unísono.

II

A bordo de un bus, mi hermano Ron y yo arribamos a la dirección indicada por Harry, la cual se encontraba ubicada en un sector antiguo de la ciudad, en cuyas calles podían apreciarse numerosas edificaciones erigidas hace más de un siglo, muchas de las cuales seguían mostrándose hermosas e imponentes aún a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Al estar allí, uno bien podría haber tenido la impresión de haber viajado al pasado.

-¿Qué amigo de Harry podría vivir en un lugar así?-preguntó Ron, al echarle un vistazo a los alrededores.

La verdad es que yo me preguntaba lo mismo… ¿Quién podría ser aquel "amigo" misterioso de Harry en cuya casa se habría quedado durante la Navidad?

Yo no dejaba de hacerme esa pregunta al momento de presionar el timbre de la dirección que Harry me había indicado anoche por teléfono…Un edificio de unos cinco pisos, de aspecto un tanto ruinoso, pero que todas maneras resultaba curiosamente agradable a la vista, poseyendo cierto encanto pintoresco que difícilmente podía encontrarse en algún complejo arquitectónico moderno.

Al principio no hubo respuesta. Yo toque el timbre por segunda vez.

Pasaron unos momentos…Yo temí que estuviésemos en la dirección equivocada.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó con desconfianza la voz de un hombre a través del intercomunicador.

-B…Buenos días…-contesté yo tímidamente-Somos…Somos amigos de Harry…Ayer él llamo a mi casa, y me dijo que podríamos encontrarlo aquí…

-Ah…Tú debes ser la "musa"…-me respondió la voz -Esperen un momento por favor… En seguida les abriré…

-¿"Musa"? ¿Por qué te llamó así, Ginny?

Yo no supe cómo responder a las interrogantes hechas por Ron, manteniéndome en silencio mientras mi hermano mayor me miraba con expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de ingreso al edificio se abrió de par en par, asomándose a través de la misma un hombre de bigote, cuyas ropas estaban repletas de manchas de pintura, dándole un aspecto bastante extravagante, pudiendo incluso habernos inspirado algo de desconfianza de no ser por el gesto cordial de su rostro, lo mismo que el tono gentil de sus palabras al momento de dirigirse a nosotros:

-Soy John Lupin…-nos dijo, extendiéndonos su mano derecha cubierta de pintura azul a manera de saludo-Gusto en conocerles…


	28. Tonks

Luego de habernos presentado como amigos de Harry, John Lupin nos condujo hasta su departamento, el cual estaba ubicado en el último piso de aquel pintoresco edificio. Mientras íbamos subiendo por las escaleras, Ron y yo alcanzamos a escuchar la risa de una mujer, la cual venía acompañada de una fuerte música proveniente de una radio…

Se trataba de una mujer bastante joven (Me dio la impresión de que era apenas un par de años mayor que yo) que tenía el pelo pintarrajeado de color rosa chillón y sostenía en sus manos un cigarrillo a medias consumido. Aunque nos sonreía un tanto burlonamente al vernos en compañía del pintor, había algo en su mirada que daba una impresión de inocencia, casi diríase de desamparo.

-¡Veo que traes nuevos amigos, John!-le dijo la mujer a Lupin, exhalando una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo-¡Y son cada vez más jóvenes! A esta paso, tu departamento se va a convertir en una guardería…

-Son amigos de Harry, Tonks…Han venido a visitarle por Navidad…

-¡Oh, que buenos amigos!-repuso la aludida, antes de romper a reír nuevamente. Pero incluso cuando reía, yo creí advertir cierto timbre de tristeza en su tono de voz.

-¡Feliz Navidad, chicuelos!-nos gritó Tonks, mientras seguíamos subiendo las escaleras hasta el último piso-¡Y feliz Año Nuevo también! ¡Felices fiestas para todos!

Ron intercambio una mirada de desconcierto conmigo, llevándose un dedo a la sien, mientras gesticulaba la siguiente frase: "Esa está completamente loca..."

-Bueno chicos, aquí estamos…-anunció John Lupin, al momento en el cual los tres llegamos a su departamento-Espero que no les moleste demasiado el desorden…

Y en efecto, aquel lugar era un completo caos: por todo el departamento se hallaban repartidos numerosos lienzos a medio pintar, así como también numerosos caballetes y demás artilugios propios de un artista.

Numerosos muebles, y también buena parte de las paredes estaban recubiertas por blancas telas a fin de impedir que se manchasen de pintura.

Más que un departamento, aquel sitio parecía un taller…Pero entendía perfectamente la razón por la cual Harry podría sentirse a gusto en un lugar así. Después de todo, esa clase de ambiente era un lugar perfecto para un espíritu como el suyo…La clase de refugio que él tanto necesitaba por razones que yo todavía desconocía.

-¡Eh, Harry!- exclamó John Lupin-¡Tus amigos ya llegaron! ¡Harry!

Al principio no hubo respuesta.

-¡Vaya con este chico!-murmuró entonces Lupin, rascándose la cabeza-¿En dónde se ha metido ahora? A lo mejor está…

El pintor se dirigió entonces a la cocina, y nosotros le seguimos.

-Sí, seguro que está allí arriba…-nos dijo Lupin, dirigiéndole una mirada a una pequeña terraza que se encontraba por encima de su departamento, y a la cual sólo se podía acceder por una estrecha escalera metálica de color negro-¡Eh! ¡Harry! ¿Estás allí?

Tras un breve instante de silencio, una voz respondió:

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede, John?

-¡Tus amigos han venido a verte, Harry! ¿Vas a dejarlos esperando?

-¡En seguida bajo!-fue la inmediata contestación del aludido-¡Lo siento! Me quedé pintando toda la mañana y no me fijé en la hora…

-¿Has pintado un nuevo cuadro, Harry? ¿Puedo verlo?-pregunté yo, de forma entusiasmada.- ¡Espera Harry, mejor no bajes todavía! ¡Yo subiré!

Antes de que Harry bajara, yo ya estaba arriba.

El espacio en aquella terraza era bastante reducido, pero de todas maneras transmitía un clima acogedor. Y el paisaje que podía apreciarse desde aquel lugar era magnífico, pudiendo apreciarse la urbe en todo su esplendor, la misma que vista desde la distancia y bajo la luz del tibio solo invernal de aquel día, parecía un escenario de ensueño.

Aquel mismo paisaje maravilloso había sido plasmado a la perfección en un lienzo colocado sobre un improvisado soporte de madera en medio de la terraza.

Y allí me encontré finalmente con Harry, luego de haberlo extrañado tanto durante el día anterior…él me sonrió un tanto nerviosamente, y yo le sonreí también.

-Hola…-me dijo él-Feliz Navidad…

-Feliz Navidad…-le respondí yo, abrazándole. Él tenía las manos manchadas de pintura, y tal vez por eso dudaba si abrazarme o no, a fin de no manchar mi ropa. Pero yo le dejé en claro que esa pequeñez no me importaba. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y le di un beso en la boca, y él me devolvió el gesto, con el mismo grado de intensidad y ternura.

Al momento de sostener mis mejillas, mi rostro se manchó de pintura, pero aquello no me importó en lo más mínimo, estrechando sus manos con fuerza, sintiéndome muy feliz de poder estar junto a él durante esos momentos…

-Eh…Creo que tal vez prefieran estar solos por unos momentos…-comentó mi hermano Ron, quien también había subido a la terraza, acompañado por Lupin.

-Los esperaremos en el departamento…-nos dijo Lupin, mientras él y Ron descendían por la escalera metálica- Apuesto que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar…


	29. Una situación difícil

Harry y yo permanecimos en silencio por unos instantes, sentados uno al lado del otro. Él estrechaba mi mano con fuerza, y yo me mantenía aferrada de su brazo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo…Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, tantas cosas de las que quería hablar con él, pero ya desde su misteriosa llamada de Nochebuena, algo en mí intuía la verdadera gravedad de su problema.

-Harry…-dije yo, animándome a hablar por fin-¿Está todo bien? Es que ayer, cuando tú me llamaste, tú te oías…Bueno, te oías como si algo malo te hubiese pasado...

Harry no me contestó de inmediato, sino que permaneció unos minutos contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad que podía apreciarse desde la terraza en la que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Está todo bien en tu casa, Harry?-seguí preguntando yo-Acaso… ¿Acaso ha habido un problema con tu familia?

Por aquel entonces, yo sabía muy poco sobre la familia de Harry, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión le había hecho más de una interrogante a respecto. Por lo general, él solía desviar la conversación cada vez que tocábamos el tema, apenas logrando enterarme por la intercesión de Ron y Neville de unos cuantos datos bastante vagos que no bastaban para aclarar las dudas que me habían asaltado en más de una ocasión.

-¿Ha habido un problema con tus tíos, Harry?

Sabía que Harry vivía con sus tíos; esa era una información de la que Ron se había enterado de forma casi completamente casual al principio del año, poco después de haberse hecho su amigo. Sin embargo, él jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos personalmente…De hecho, muchos detalles de la vida de Harry seguían manteniéndose en el más absoluto de los misterios, valiéndose de numerosas evasivas para evitar hablar con los demás sobre su familia.

Hasta ese momento, dichas evasivas habían conseguido burlar nuestra curiosidad, pero la situación era distinta ahora: Algo _grave_ había cambiado la rutina habitual de Harry, afligiendo su alma esa Navidad.

-Harry, si hay algún problema…con tu familia o con alguna otra persona…Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…-dije yo, un tanto confundida por su repentino silencio-Si tú prefieres no hablar ahora mismo sobre este asunto, yo lo entenderé, pero aun así quiero que yo te brindaré todo mi apoyo en cualquier momento…

Y agregué además:

-Pase lo que pase, yo estaré allí, siempre dispuesta a ayudarte…

Él se volvió repentinamente hacia mí, fijando los ojos verdes suyos sobre mí, al tiempo en que él me preguntaba lo siguiente:

-¿Para siempre, Ginny? ¿Estás seguro de ello?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso no confías en mí, Harry?

Harry acarició mi mejilla con ternura, y apoyo su frente sobre la mía, formulando su inmediata respuesta:

-Tú eres la persona en quien más confío en este mundo, Ginny…

Y tras haber dicho estas palabras, Harry fue narrándome muchas cosas, que iban dando luz sobre la verdadera situación por la que estaba pasando…Una situación terrible y sobrecogedora, que me hizo comprender la razón por la cual esa Navidad él tuvo que refugiarse en la casa de su amigo el pintor:

Harry era maltratado por sus tíos. Ellos le habían maltratado en numerosas oportunidades, asegurándose de que su víctima no contase a nadie acerca de sus abusos por medio de amenazas e intimidaciones de todo tipo, llegando incluso a lastimarlo físicamente…

Harto finalmente de los abusos por los que tuvo que pasar, Harry decidió marcharse de la casa de sus tíos luego de haber tenido una última y muy violenta discusión con ellos: Su tío había intentado golpearle nuevamente, y Harry terminó rompiéndole la nariz en defensa propia.

Momentos después, su tía tiraba afuera de la casa las cosas en su habitación, gritándole que se marchase para no volver más, amenazando con enviarle a una correccional.

Sin otro lugar a donde ir, Harry no tuvo más opción de mudarse con John Lupin, a quién había tenido oportunidad de conocer durante la Navidad pasada, durante una exposición de arte alternativo financiado por el municipio de la ciudad, a la cual había acudido por su cuenta.

Al parecer, Lupin había sido un amigo cercano de los padres de Harry, pero había perdido contacto con ellos desde su matrimonio…El pintor había vivido en Dublín por trece largos años, pero una serie de problemas económicos personales le habían llevado de vuelta a su pueblo natal, circunstancia que permitió su eventual encuentro con Harry.

Dicho encuentro habría de resultar providencial, puesto que de haber sido otras las circunstancias, Harry habría terminado en la calle, sin ningún lugar a donde ir, como muchos otros chicos infortunados que terminan huyendo de sus hogares. Y aún con el apoyo de Lupin, su futuro seguía siendo incierto y preocupante.

Enterarme de todas estas cosas me conmovió de tal manera que no supe que decir al momento de oírla pronunciar por sus labios...Y sin embargo, él me contaba sobre la realidad espantosa que le tocó vivir con voz tranquila, que difícilmente podría haberse adivinado las verdaderas honduras de su dolor…

Harry… ¿Por cuánto tiempo habrías tenido que acallar tu sufrimiento? ¿Cuántas noches, siendo niño has de haber llorado sólo ante tu injusto sufrimiento sin ninguna persona que estuviese allí para consolarte, para estar junto a él, cada vez que se sintiera solo y sin amor…

Yo hubiera querido estar allí, junto a él todas esas veces.

-Dios mío…-fue lo único que alcance a decir, luego de terminar de escuchar su historia-Harry, las cosas no pueden quedarse así…Tú tienes que denunciar a tus tíos... ¡Hacer que esos malvados terminen en la cárcel!

Harry dibujó una débil y melancólica sonrisa en su rostro al oírme.

-Ojala las cosas fueran así de fácil, Ginny…A decir verdad, sería maravilloso que los problemas pudiesen solucionarse como en las películas y las series de televisión, en donde siempre los malos son castigados y al final todo termina bien…Lamentablemente, en la vida real…Nada ocurre como uno quiere. Yo recuerdo que muchas veces yo siendo niño esperaba que alguien viniese a salvarme, y me llevase lejos de esa casa en donde nadie me quería…Sin embargo, eso jamás ocurrió, por más que lo desease con todas mis fuerzas…

Ahora que mis tíos me han corrido de su casa, yo no tengo ninguna intención de volver…Ya me las arreglaré para ver como sobrevivo en estos días…

-Pero Harry… ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Te quedarás viviendo con Lupin?

-Lupin es un gran sujeto…Honestamente, es uno de los pocos adultos en los que yo me atrevería a poner mi confianza. Sin embargo, él apenas tiene dinero para mantener su propio estilo de vida. Sería demasiado injusto que pretendiese que él se encargase de mantenerme… ¡Pero no te angusties, Ginny! Yo tengo una solución a la vista…No esta del todo confirmada aún...Más yo tengo un buen presentimiento al respecto

Y habiendo dicho estas palabras, Harry extrajo de sus bolsillos un sobre blanco que contenía una carta en su interior, la cual me extendió para que la leyera:

-Por mucho tiempo mis tíos me hicieron creer que ellos eran los únicos parientes que me quedaban en este mundo luego de la muerte de mis padres en un accidente de tráfico…Esa era su forma de controlarme y mantenerme callado a pesar de todo lo que me hacían. Sin embargo, gracias a Lupin pude descubrir que yo aún tengo otro familiar, al cual nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer. Él no se encuentra en Inglaterra en estos momentos, ni siquiera en Europa, sino que vive en Norteamérica. Al parecer él tuvo…Algunos problemas legales en este país que le obligaron a vivir lejos de mí, pero conseguí mandarle unas cartas unos meses atrás, y esa es su respuesta, que me llegó justo hoy día. Dice que quiere conocerme, y si las circunstancias lo requieren, puede que incluso esté dispuesto a dejarme vivir con él. Como Lupin, también era el mejor amigo de mi padre, tanto que decidió elegirlo como mi padrino…

-¿Tu padrino?-pregunté yo, mientras le daba una rápida ojeada a la carta, la cual abría una ventana de esperanza para la persona a quien yo más quería: Harry era invitado a comenzar una nueva vida en el extranjero, invitación que cambiaría las cosas para nosotros dos en formas que no sospechábamos…


	30. Incertidumbre

El resto de aquella mañana Harry y yo nos la pasamos hablando de muchísimas cosas distintas…Del pasado y el futuro, de los ayeres que compartimos juntos y días que estaban por venir.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra haber podido verte durante estos días, Ginny…-me dijo Harry justo cuando los dos estábamos a punto de bajar de la terraza.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde, y Ron le había prometido a mi madre que estaríamos de vuelta en casa antes de la hora del almuerzo. Tenía que irme pronto, por más que quisiera quedarme junto a Harry, en especial luego de saber todas aquellas terribles dificultades por las que había tenido que pasar.

Yo tenía que irme, pero no quería hacerlo. No quería separarme de él. No quería dejarle solo nuevamente, no después de haber oído por parte de sus propios labios cuan verdaderamente desamparado había hasta ese momento…

-Prometo que volveré mañana a esta misma hora, Harry…Y también pasado mañana y todos los días…

Harry me dirigió una sonrisa melancólica, ante la cual yo no pude evitar sentir un vacío dentro de mí, obligándome a mí misma a darle en ese preciso instante un fuerte abrazo, el más fuerte que alguna vez hubiese dado en mi vida hasta mismo.

Yo estoy seguro que ese gesto repentino ha de haber sido una sorpresa para él…Y sin embargo, él no tardó en devolverme un abrazo igual de fuerte.

-Te esperaré mañana aquí mismo, a la misma hora que nos encontramos hoy…-me dijo, luego de haberme besado nuevamente.

-Aquí estaré…-le prometí yo, dándole también un beso.

Harry estrechó mi mano entonces, pidiéndome en voz baja que por favor no le contestase a nadie sobre las cosas de las que habíamos hablado durante las últimas horas, condición que yo acepté.

-Pero…En el caso de que tuvieses que mudarte con tu padrino a Norteamérica, no te irás sin despedirte, ¿Verdad? Tú no te irías sin despedirte de mí, ni de tus amigos…

-Todavía es muy pronto para pensar en despedidas, Ginny…-me aseguró él, con todo decidido, permaneciendo sus ojos verdes fijos en mí mientras hablaba-En cualquier caso, yo te mantendré al tanto…

-Sí…Entiendo…-fue mi casi totalmente resignada respuesta.

Momentos después, Ron y yo nos marchábamos del departamento de John Lupin, luego de habernos despedido tanto de él como de Harry. En nuestra ida, volvimos a encontrarnos con Tonks en las escaleras del edificio, quien seguía manteniendo la misma sonrisa burlona que había mostrado durante nuestro primer encuentro, jugueteando con el cigarrillo que traía entre sus dedos.

-¡Adiós, chicos! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Pero no vayan a emborracharse demasiado!-le escuchamos decirnos mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Una vez a bordo del bus que nos llevaría de vuelta a casa, Ron empezó a hacerme preguntas, confundido como estaba con respecto a lo que estaba pasando con Harry. Por unos breves instantes estuve tentada de contarle la verdad, pero decidí ser fiel a la promesa que había hecho, e inventé una mentira no muy convincente sobre los tíos de Harry, diciéndoles que estaban realizando una serie de labores de remodelación en su casa, razón por la cual Harry prefería pasar las tardes en la casa del pintor.

Aunque era una mentira demasiado obvia, Ron ya no me hizo más interrogantes durante el resto de aquella tarde, aunque pareció un poco confundido por mi explicación. Yo sabía que las cosas no podrían mantenerse en secreto por mucho tiempo más, más con todo, decidí confiar en el criterio de Harry para revelar la verdad de su situación a los otros cuando lo considerase preciso.

Ese 25 de diciembre apenas si pude dormir un par de horas, y tampoco pude dormir bien a lo largo de los días que siguieron, estando yo a la expectativa de los acontecimientos que estaban a punto de ocurrir . Numerosas dudas y temores me asaltaban a cada momento, mientras trataba de idear alguna manera en la que yo pudiese ayudar a Harry a sobrellevar su situación lo mejor posible…Yo recuerdo haber empezado a reunir algo de dinero durante esa fecha, aferrada la esperanza de poder brindarle algo de apoyo al chico que tanto amaba…Y que estaba a punto de marcharse de vida, a fin de iniciar una nueva vida en un país lejano, en compañía de un completo desconocido.

¿Qué sería de él en Norteamérica? ¿Podríamos confiar realmente en ese padrino suyo? Harry me dijo que Lupin le había hablado muy bien de él, y mencionó que él y su padre eran muy buenos amigos…Sin embargo, también era cierto que Lupin llevaba más de una década sin haberlo contactado personalmente.

Lo verdaderamente trágico del asunto, es que Harry no tenía muchas opciones al respecto: Ese desconocido era su única esperanza ante un futuro incierto, sin ningún otro pariente cercano con el cual pudiese contar durante los difíciles momentos por los cuales estaba pasando.

Pese a que no era precisamente una chica muy religiosa, esa madrugada hice una larga oración por Harry, pidiendo que su anhelo por una vida mejor no fuese defraudado, para que pudiese ser feliz finalmente…Aunque eso implicase no volver a verlo nunca más.

Ya ha pasado una más de una década desde esa Navidad que lo cambió todo.

Hoy se cumplen siete años desde la última vez que tuve noticias de Harry…A pesar de lo repentino de su desaparición, una pequeña esperanza sigue viva en mí, esta madrugada gris en la que me siento incapaz de conciliar el sueño: La posibilidad ya no tanto de un reencuentro, sino de que sea feliz, donde quiera que se encuentre. Y me digo a mí misma: "Por favor Dios, que él se encuentre bien, donde quiera que esté...Así nuestros caminos estén para siempre separados, si él es feliz, yo podré estar en paz conmigo misma…"

El silencio reina en mi casa, y yo, sin todavía poder dormir no dejo de preguntarme si acaso mis oraciones habrán sido escuchadas, si acaso tendrán alguna respuesta en los días que vendrán…


	31. Un último atardecer

Harry estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva vida en compañía de su padrino que vivía en Norteamérica, una posibilidad maravillosa ante la cual yo no tendría razón alguna por la cual objetar al respecto…Y sin embargo, una serie de inquietudes me devoraba por dentro mientras más y más pensaba en el asunto: ¿Sería bueno que Harry se fuese a vivir a otro país con ese hombre del cual nosotros no sabíamos casi nada al respecto?

A lo largo de la siguiente semana, yo me mantuve a la espera de cualquier clase de novedad concerniente a la situación por la que Harry estaba pasando, sintiéndome un tanto ansiosa en cada una de las visitas que realicé en compañía de mi hermano Ron a la casa de John Lupin, el último refugio con el que Harry en la ciudad contaba tras haber sido echado de la casa de sus tíos: En cada una de las visitas, Harry me contaba un poco más de su vida, de muchos problemas que había mantenido en secreto hasta ese momento…La verdad es que me hacía sentir muy mal pensar en lo poco que yo podía hacer para ayudarle, pero él siempre me aseguraba que el poder contar con mi compañía le bastaba para salir adelante.

-Ginny, a veces me parece que tú serías la única persona en este mundo a quien le importaría si yo desapareciese de la faz de la tierra de un momento a otro…-me dijo una vez, mientras le daba los últimos pincelazos al cuadro que pintaba en la terraza durante cada una de mis visitas.

Al momento de decir esas palabras, él no se oía triste pero a mí sorprendió mucho escucharle hablar de esa manera.

-Harry… ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?-repuse yo al instante, apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro derecho. Él tardó unos segundos en volver su rostro hacia mí, pero en cuanto lo hizo, la expresión de su rostro se me hizo un tanto extraña, casi indescifrable.

¿Sería esa expresión acaso un producto de la incertidumbre que sentía con respecto al futuro que le aguardaba? Yo no supe cómo reaccionar entonces. Y sin embargo, él sonrió repentinamente, cambiando entonces de tema:

-Mira, Ginny: El cuadro está listo por fin ¿Qué te parece?

Se trataba de un bellísimo atardecer pintado al óleo, una réplica casi perfecta de la puesta de sol que tenía lugar durante aquellos instantes, el cual visto desde la terraza del apartamento de Lupin transmitía una maravillosa atmósfera de ensoñación.

-Cuando me vaya…Quiero decir, si es que tengo que irme de esta ciudad y de este país…Yo quiero que te quedes con este cuadro, Ginny. Con todos los cuadros que he pintado, incluyendo el retrato que pensaba regalarte por tu cumpleaños… ¿Lo recuerdas Ginny? ¡A veces siento como si hubiese pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que empecé a trabajar en esa pintura! Pero a lo más han de haber pasado unos cuantos meses nomás…

Mientras él hablaba, él evitaba mirarme. Yo buscaba su mirada, pero él me rehuía.

Aunque él quería mostrarse optimista, yo sé que una certeza resignada había anidado dentro de su alma, lo mismo que en la mía…La certeza de un inminente adiós.

-Gracias, Harry…-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir durante esos momentos. Y luego, reparando en la hora, agregué:

-Harry, está haciéndose tarde. Tengo que irme ya…

-¿De veras tienes que irte ya?-me preguntó él, sin todavía atreverse a dirigirme la mirada, sino que mantenía la vista fija en alguna parte distante del horizonte. Era como si buscase de alguna manera alargar aquel lugar, aquel momento el mayor tiempo posible, sin tener que pensar en nada más aparte de nosotros en la terraza, contemplando el atardecer.

Pero el tiempo no se detendría por nosotros. No lo hizo entonces, no lo hizo en los días que vinieron, trayendo consigo los inevitables cambios que conlleva una separación.

-Ojala pudieras quedarte aunque sea un rato más, Ginny…-comentó Harry, entendiendo al instante lo que implicaba mi silencio-Así fueran unos cuantos minutos…

-En serio no puedo quedarme por más tiempo, por más que yo quiera…-respondí yo-Sí se hace más tarde, voy a tener problemas en casa. Tú ya conoces a mi mamá, ¡Ella siempre se preocupa mucho por mí!

Aunque todo eso era verdad, al momento de decir esas palabras, yo las sentí como una torpe excusa, una ridícula evasión.

Yo quería quedarme con Harry, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente…

-Tú sabes que volveré mañana…Tal vez no a la misma hora, sino un poco más temprano…

-Sí…Yo voy a estar aquí, esperándote como siempre…

Los dos permanecimos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

Desde la terraza, las últimas luces de la tarde iban esfumándose poco a poco, dando entrada a la noche. Una típica noche invernal, oscura y sin estrellas.

-Qué atardecer tan hermoso, ¿no?-comentó Harry, sin dejar de contemplar el firmamento.-En invierno los atardeceres no suelen ser tan preciosos como en verano, pero durante estos últimos días, me han parecido más bellos que nunca.

-Sí, Harry…Es muy hermoso…

Yo me acerqué a él, le rodee con mis brazos. Él me acarició el rostro, y luego me besó.

El nuestro fue un beso largo, el más largo que alguna vez nos dimos.

En cuanto nuestro beso terminó, ya la última luz había desaparecido del cielo.

-Volveré mañana, Harry…Te lo prometo…-dije yo, a manera de despedida. Harry se despidió de mí con la mano, mientras yo bajaba las escaleras de la terraza, apresurando el paso a fin de no perder el bus que me llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Esa tarde había ido hasta el departamento de Lupin sin compañía de Ron, razón por la cual mi madre estaba doblemente preocupada por mí, pidiéndome esa noche que realizase mis próximas visitas más temprano y en compañía de alguno de mis hermanos. Yo le prometí que así lo haría.

A la mañana siguiente, yo recibí una llamada telefónica de parte de Harry: Su padrino había arribado a Inglaterra durante la madrugada, y ahora se encontraba reunido con él y John Lupin.

-Mi padrino no podrá quedarse más que un par de días…Y si voy a vivir con él, tendré que partir con él a Norteamérica este mismo fin de semana…

-Harry…

-Ya no tienes que guardar ningún secreto Ginny…Si estás contacto con los demás chicos de la escuela, diles que por favor vengan al departamento de Lupin…Me gustaría verlos a todos ellos una vez más antes de irme…


End file.
